A Big Time Rush Story: Making Changes
by BTRfanMegan
Summary: Season 2 of Fame & Fortune. What happens after Aunt Diana dies? What will Annica do next for revenge... will she finally get James? Who will Megan choose... James or Kendall?
1. Chapter 1

A Big Time Rush Story: Making Changes

**This story is on my YouTube also! ;)**

**What happened last season: Aunt Diana was killed by Annica's evil henchman, Bruno. Megan and James got back together.**

~Megan's POV~

I was sitting on the couch in my house back in Maryland. We came back home to Berlin to have the funeral here for Aunt Diana. We didn't come alone though, the boys and Danni came with us.

"You're place is seriously awesome." James said, walking in with a can of soda.

"Nah, it's not really." I brushed it off. I hated that I had a big fancy house, it was because Dad never spent any time with Andy and I. We were always stuck with Nanny Fatima or the butler, Sebastian.

He pulled me into his arms. "Are you ready for tomorrow? I'll be there if you need a shoulder to cry on." He brushed away a few strands of hair.

Tomorrow was the viewing for Aunt Diana. I would be saying something about her and it scared the crap out of me.

"I know, James. I love you for it." I kissed his cheek.

Danni and Haley walked in. "Are you guys ready to go shopping?" Danni asked.

"We're going to pick up Alyssa, Gabbi, and Christy!" Haley added.

Kendall, Logan, and Carlos walked in and groaned. "Do we have to?"

"I'll do anything for Megs," James grinned.

"Suck up…" Carlos muttered.

~Three hours later~

We were all sitting at the food court. All the guys except James were complaining.

"Wow, Megs, you're lucky you have James." Gabbi laughed. "He actually likes to shop!"

We all laughed at her remark.

"I think we got pretty lucky on the dresses. I like them!" Christy smiled.

Megan's dress: .?GrpTyp=PRD&ItemID=1b17f75&deptid=71275&dep=JUNIORS&catid=81020&pcat=JUNIORS&cat=Dresses&cattyp=RLE&NOffset=2&CatSel=4294934948%7cparty+dresses&pcatid=71275&Ne=4294957900+3+585+8+18+904+833+949&SO=0&N=4294934948&Nao=21&PSO=0&CmCatId=71275|81020&sa=1

Haley's dress: .?GrpTyp=PRD&ItemID=1b442e6&deptid=71275&dep=JUNIORS&catid=81020&pcat=JUNIORS&cat=Dresses&cattyp=RLE&NOffset=2&CatSel=4294934948%7cparty+dresses&pcatid=71275&Ne=4294957900+3+585+8+18+904+833+949&SO=0&N=4294934948&Nao=21&PSO=0&CmCatId=71275|81020&sa=1

Danni's dress: .?Grptyp=PRD&ItemId=1b51d42&cmOrigId=1b20034&cmTypeFlag=RichRel&cmCatID=71275|81020

Christy's dress: .?GrpTyp=PRD&ItemID=1aedc96&deptid=71275&pcatid=71275&dep=JUNIORS&catid=81020&pcat=JUNIORS&cat=Dresses&cattyp=RLE&CatSel=4294934948%7cparty+dresses&NOffset=2&Ne=4294957900+3+585+8+18+904+833+949&SO=0&N=4294934948&Nao=0&PSO=0&cmAMS_T=XGN5&cmAMS_C=MERCH&cmAMS_Z=XGN5TOPOFRESULTS&CmCatId=71275|81020&sa=1

Alyssa's dress: .?GrpTyp=PRD&ItemID=1b17f83&deptid=71275&dep=JUNIORS&catid=81020&pcat=JUNIORS&cat=Dresses&NOffset=2&CatSel=4294934948%7cparty+dresses&pcatid=71275&Ne=4294957900+3+585+8+18+904+833+949&N=4294934948&SO=0&cattyp=RLE&Nao=0&PSO=0&CmCatId=71275|81020

Gabbi's dress: .?GrpTyp=PRD&ItemID=1b17fbb&deptid=71275&pcatid=71275&dep=JUNIORS&catid=81020&pcat=JUNIORS&cat=Dresses&cattyp=RLE&CatSel=4294934948%7cparty+dresses&NOffset=2&Ne=4294957900+3+585+8+18+904+833+949&SO=0&N=4294934948&Nao=0&PSO=0&CmCatId=71275|81020&sa=1

We all agreed. We all tried to act cheerful even though the funeral was tomorrow.

"I think we should do some more shopping." Alyssa grinned at the guys.

"No…" They all whined.

"Yeah, I agree. I'm not tired yet." Gabbi said.

"I would like to by some more stuff I will never need." Haley laughed.

"Please no!" The boys yelled. They all turned to me. "Can we go home?"

I looked at them and then to the girls. "Hm… I don't know… I mean, I like shopping. Maybe I want to by some stuff I don't need too." I paused to think for a moment. "How about just a few more stores? Then we'll be done, I promise."

The boys reluctantly agreed.

Once we were done shopping, we left with a ton of bags (which mostly the boys carried) and we were worn out.

Today was nice but I knew tomorrow would be like living in h*ll. I just knew it would.

But I would have my friends there with me, that's all that matters.


	2. Chapter 2

A Big Time Rush Story: Making Changes

~Megan's POV~

It was later at night, Christy, Alyssa, and Gabbi left, which left Haley, Danni, the guys, and I alone in the mansion.

We all decided to head up to bed. James and I headed to my room, Haley and Carlos headed to a guest room, Danni and Logan headed to another guest room, and Kendall went to yet another of our many guest rooms.

James plopped down on my bed, looked around, and smiled. "I just love your room. I can tell you live here."

Meg's room: .com/imgres?imgurl=.net/users/2009/08/110999,&imgrefurl=.&usg=_JEF0QkVQ_W_yIGH4Nns8r7mgU9E=&h=368&w=500&sz=44&hl=en&start=21&sig2=YSNFgS4B7eGYgm2SLaOrJA&zoom=1&tbnid=L8825R8h4nblfM:&tbnh=94&tbnw=133&ei=x1yKTbW9HoTWgQfVzYiWBw&prev=/images%3Fq%3Dteenage%2Bgirl%2Bbedrooms%2Bpictures%26hl%3Den%26biw%3D1362%26bih%3D504%26gbv%3D2%26tbs%3Disch:10%2C353&itbs=1&iact=hc&vpx=973&vpy=127&dur=2917&hovh=193&hovw=262&tx=153&ty=122&oei=xVuKTeyhD4begQeA16DFDQ&page=2&ndsp=25&ved=1t:429,r:6,s:21&biw=1362&bih=504

"Lived," I corrected him. "I want to be near you."

I got changed into my pj's and I went back into my bedroom and laid down by James.

"I'm glad you're here." I told him. "I don't think I could go through this alone."

He smiled and kissed my forehead. 'I'll be here always when you need me."

I smiled and buried my head into his chest. It was the perfect way to end the day.

~Haley's POV~

Carlos and I plopped on the guest bed and turned on the TV. We turned it to the scary movie marathon, which probably wasn't the smartest thing to do.

"Eww… turn it, turn it, turn it!" I screeched as a chainsaw killer cut off some hobo's head. (I like to hurt hobos in my story! XD Sorry hobos!)

Carlos was cheering. "Yeah! Cut off that hobo's head!"

I looked at him. "Carlos!"

"What?" He asked, innocently.

"That's mean! The hobo has feelings too!"

"Sorry," He stuck his lip out. "Forgive me?"

I smiled and kissed him. "Yeah, now turn the volume down. I would like to get some sleep before the funeral."

"Fine," He muttered, turning the volume down. "Better?"

"Much," I said. I rolled over and made myself comfy in the bed.

I felt Carlos move closer to me. Then he put his arms around me.

"We never get to cuddle." He whispered to me.

"Well, now is the perfect time." I smiled.

I fell asleep against my perfect boyfriend of my dreams. How I loved him, I would never let Carlos go.

~Danni's POV~

Logan and I retired to the guest room. There was one bed but we didn't care. We knew nothing was going on.

"I love you Danni," Logan whispered.

He held me close as we laid on the bed.

"I love you too." I answered.

I was thinking about everything that happened after I came here. I met the group, I started dating Logan, Annica started terrorizing Megan, I've had the best days of my life, and Bruno killed Diana and could have killed Megan.

"What are you thinking about Danni?" He asked me.

"Everything that's happened since I met you guys." I answered. "I wonder how Megan is surviving this."

"She's tough," Logan answered.

"I think she's acting like it, but she is really hurting inside. She's brave to give a speech at her aunt's funeral."

I paused waiting for Logan to say something.

"Logan? Logan?" I turned around to find him fast asleep.

I chuckled to myself. "Oh, Logan. What am I going to do with you?" I asked.

I kissed his forehead and I slowly drifted off to sleep.

~The Next Morning; Megan's POV~

"Wake up Mistress Megan." Sebastian's voice woke me up.

I groggily woke and I looked around me. There was James, his arms wrapped around me, shirtless and in his boxers. (XD lmao NOTHING HAPPENED!) "Oh… hehe, hey Sebastian."

Sebastian looked amused. "I'm guessing you had a good night."

James was half awake and started talking. "Yeah… last night was good."

Sebastian raised his eyebrows. "You did?"

"Nothing happened." I said, shaking my head.

Sebastian turned away. "Mmhm, waffles are being made as I speak. Come down then,"

"SEBASTIAN! NOTHING HAPPENED!" I yelled as he walked away laughing.

James fully woke up and smiled. "What'd Sebastian think we did?"

I threw a pillow at him. "You know what, pervert."

At that moment I realized that today would probably be the worst day of my life… the funeral.


	3. Chapter 3

A Big Time Rush Story: Making Changes

~Megan's POV~

We pulled into the funeral home parking lot. All of us (James, Haley, Carlos, Kendall, Logan, Danni, Andy, and I) were nervous about being there.

Christy, Gabbi, and Alyssa promised they would be there for me too.

Dad was already there, he was the first to arrive. He was the one that got the funeral set up and ready. I knew he was hurting inside. He never expected his little sister to die.

"We're here," Sebastian said.

He opened the door for us, and I took a deep breath. I stepped outside.

There were tons of cars in the parking lot. Aunt Diana was loved by so many people.

We walked inside and tons of people came up to me.

"Megan, I'm so sorry."

"May God be with you, Megan."

"My condolences for you and your family, Megan."

That's how it went the whole time until the service started. I listened intently, taking in all the good things Aunt Diana did while she was alive.

"Now, Megan Browne is going to speak about her Aunt," The priest said, smiling warmly at me.

I got up nervously, James kissed my cheek, and everyone else whispered good luck to me.

I stood up at the podium and I tried to smile. "Hello, everyone. I want to thank you so much for coming to my Aunt's funeral. It means a lot to me and it would have meant a lot to her. It was unexpected and a horrible way for her to die. But she died for me, that person was coming for me… not her. If we haven't had fought that night, she would still be alive." I paused, looking around at the audience. "And the last thing I ever said to her face was 'I hate you'," I burst into tears. "I would give anything to say I was sorry, but now… she's gone. But I'm not going to forget her."

I stepped down from the podium and collapsed onto the ground, crying.

James, Haley, Carlos, Logan, Danni, Kendall, Christy, Gabbi, and Alyssa ran up to me. I looked around at them; most of them were teary-eyed too.

"I love you guys so much," I whispered.

~Later on that day~

All of us were at a small café, looking out at the ocean.

We didn't even bother to get changed from our funeral clothes.

"That made me depressed…" Christy said.

"Yeah, I hate funerals." Alyssa muttered.

"Especially someone you know!" Gabbi added.

"You feeling okay, Megs?" Danni asked.

Logan looked at me. "You're really pale."

"I'm fine," I reassured them. "Just tired,"

After we were done, we walked down to the beach. Everyone else took off running while James and I just walked.

"C'mon, slowpokes!" Haley called.

"I'm lazy… and tired!" I yelled.

"I can fix that," James grinned.

He picked me up off my feet and carried me bridal style. He took off running towards the beach.

"James put me down!" I laughed.

We were standing in the ocean now. "Okay… if you say so." He grinned and pretended to drop me.

"No! Don't! I don't want to get soaked!" I said, clinging to him.

"I won't ever let you fall." He said, kissing me.

"Eww…" Gabbi stuck out her tongue. "Gross!"

"Gabbi!" I gave her a look.

"Sorry, it just kinda slipped out."

'Yeah, sure." I smiled.

"Who's up for some Frisbee?" Carlos shouted coming back with a Frisbee.

"Carlos, where'd you get the Frisbee?" Haley asked.

"I took it from that little girl that's crying down there." Carlos pointed to the little girl.

"Carlos!" Haley exclaimed. "That's mean!"

"Well… we might as well have fun with it." Christy shrugged.

And we did. We messed around and tackled each other. Our funeral clothes got dirty, but we could always fix those up later.

After that, we watched the sunset. James held me in his arms, as did Carlos with Haley and Logan with Danni.

It was the perfect way to end a horrible day.


	4. Chapter 4

A Big Time Rush Story: Making Changes

~The Next Evening; Megan's POV~

"I can't believe you guys are leaving already!" Christy exclaimed.

"You guys just came back!" Alyssa added.

"Well, that's how being famous works. The guys have to get back to work, and Haley and I are starting shooting in a new series soon." I replied.

"I'll miss you, girly." Gabbi said, giving me a hug. "Kick Annica's a$$ if she gives you any s**t, okay?"

"Okay, I will. How about I call you instead?" I laughed.

"Deal,"

"It was nice meeting you guys." Danni smiled.

"It was nice meeting you too, Danni." Alyssa said.

"Plane 61 to Los Angeles, California, please board now. Thank you," The intercom said.

"Well… this is good-bye… again." Haley said, sadly.

"I'll be out there in a few months." Christy said. "I've got some money saved up and some casting calls to go to. I'll see ya then."

We boarded the plane. It was nice to leave Andy behind. He no longer could stay because Aunt Diana was no longer alive. So he was stuck with Nanny Fatima and Sebastian. Or he would always be at the beach… trying to find a girlfriend.

"I'm glad you're going to be staying with us." James said, stroking my cheek.

"Yeah," I smiled.

We could no longer afford our apartment so Mrs. Knight was kind enough to offer us a place to stay.

Katie had a bunk bed in her room and a couch that had a pull-out bed in it.

The plane ride was nothing special. It would have been quite boring if we didn't play some tiny pranks on the passengers. They seemed to have gotten pretty p. at us.

It was nice to be in LA again. Except for the fact that horrible stuff happened here.

Mrs. Knight, Katie, and Sammie were waiting for us when we got off the plane.

"Hey, you guys!" Sammie said, happily.

Mrs. Knight came over and hugged each of us. "How'd you do sweetie?" She asked me.

"I was fine. Thanks, Mrs. Knight." I smiled.

"That's good," She gave me another hug.

Mrs. Knight was like my second mom, well… first mom because my mom hated me and Andy.

"Aw… how come Megan gets two hugs?" Carlos asked, upset.

"Come here Carlos," Mrs. Knight said, opening her arms.

"Yes!" Carlos said, running over to Mrs. Knight. "Thanks, Momma Knight."

Mrs. Knight laughed. "You're welcome, Carlos."

Katie didn't say a word yet, she was too busy playing Castle Bashers.

"Katie? Aren't you going to say 'hi' to your awesome big bro?" Kendall asked.

"Um… too busy… uh… hi." She looked up quickly and got back to playing her game.

We piled into Mrs. Knight's car and we drove back to the Palmwoods.

We were really getting on each others' nerves.

First, James and Carlos accidentally turned Katie's Nintendo off. She flipped out and started hitting and slapping everyone near her. Then Carlos started to tell some not-so-funny jokes and was mad when none of us got the punch lines. Lastly, Haley thought it would be fun to start to tickle everyone, which does not work when you're stuffed into a SUV.

"Oh, sweet, sweet ground. I love you so. I will always walk to places from now on and not ride in CROWDED SUVS!" I said to the ground.

"Someone's finally lost it…" Haley mumbled.

"Haley, shut up. I've got a bruise on my head now from smashing it against the window, trying to get away from you!" I accused her.

"Haha… right." She smiled. "I forgot about that."

We just relaxed the most of the night. It took awhile to unpack, and then we just watched movies and joined in the jam session by the pool.

Carlos got a text. "Sweet!"

"What's up, babe?" Haley asked, curiously.

"My little sister, Rae (Selgomezrox21), is coming for a visit for a month!" He exclaimed, happily.

"That's awesome," Kendall, Logan, and James said.

"How old is she?" Danni asked.

"She's turning 15 soon." Carlos smiled.

"I can't wait, I really want to meet your family." Haley said.

"You'll love her." Carlos answered.

"I'm sure I will!" She answered, kissing his cheek.


	5. Chapter 5

A Big Time Rush Story: Making Changes

~Carlos's POV~

Tomorrow we were going to pick up Rae from the airport. I couldn't wait to see my little sissy again. It was hard to believe she was going to be turning 15.

I couldn't wait for Haley to meet her too! I knew Haley was going to like her, and I knew Rae was going to do the same!

"Hey, Carlos," Megan said, walking into our apartment.

"Hey, Megs. You here for Jamie?" I laughed. It was fun to joke around with Megs.

She blushed. "Yeah, he's home right?"

Megan and Haley stayed at Danni's last night, so we could get everything ready for them.

"Yeah, in his and Kendall's room. He just woke up I think." I told her.

"Thanks, Carlos." She said, heading for the room.

"Hey, Megan, is Haley at Danni's still?" I asked.

"Yeah, she is. I think she was heading out to see you." She answered.

~Megan's POV~

I walked back to James's room. I couldn't believe that soon we would be living together. It was kinda weird…

I knocked on the door. "Jamie?"

"Megan! C'mon in," James answered.

I opened the door and he was shirtless and in his boxers. (This is my heaven.) He was putting his shirt on.

I blushed. "Do you know how hot you are?"

He dropped his shirt on the floor and walked over to me instead. "I missed you,"

"James, I was like three floors below you. From now on, I'm going to be in the same apartment." I told him.

He fake-pouted. "No fair. We still won't be close enough." He kissed me. "You could share this room with me and Kendall."

I blushed bright, bright red. "Mama Knight would never stand for that." I answered.

"We can sneak." James grinned, mischievously.

"No, James. Sebastian already thinks we had too much fun, I don't want Mama Knight to think that too." I said, pointedly.

James pouted. "Then you and I are going to be sleeping on the couch a lot."

I smiled. "That's fine with me."

We started kissing. It was nice to kiss him again.

Kendall walked in. "Um… don't suck each others' heads off."

We pulled away quickly and blushed. "Maybe I should get going…" I mumbled.

"No, Meg, you live here now too." Kendall said.

"I know but still… it's kind of weird…"

"Then you and I will go to the beach." James grabbed my hand and headed for Katie's room. "Go find a bathing suit. The cute blue and white polka dot one."

I stared at James. "You really look at me that much?"

It was James's turn to blush. "Yeah, I can't help it. You're gorgeous."

"Aw, that's so cute." Danni said. I didn't notice we had an audience. Her and Logan were sitting at the dining room table.

"Uh… hi, Danni… Logan." I stuttered.

They waved. "Go on; act like we're not here." Danni said.

James and I left hand-in-hand for the beach after that. I could only imagine what we would be doing.

~Danni's POV~

Sammie, Carlos, Haley, Logan, Kendall, and I were in their apartment.

We were watching TV and just chilling out.

"Megan and James are still not back?" Sammie asked, glancing at the clock.

"I guess not…" Haley said.

"I wonder what they're doing." Carlos laughed and Logan joined in.

"Pervert," Haley said, whacking Carlos playfully on the head.

"You too, Logie." I said, fake-glaring at him.

Megan and James walked in thirty minutes later.

"Where have you to been? It's past curfew." Sammie said, sternly.

"You're not my parent." Megan laughed.

I glanced at the clock. It was 10:41.

"I've got to get back to my apartment." I told them.

"Can't you stay over?" Logan pouted.

"Sorry, Logie, I'll see you tomorrow." I kissed his cheek.

"I'll walk you to your apartment." He answered.

"I live three floors below you." I laughed.

"Still," He took my hand and led me out the door.

~Megan's POV~

I changed into my pjs and headed for Katie's bedroom.

"Uh, uh, uh. Not so fast." James said, grabbing my arm.

"What?" I asked him, tiredly.

"You're sleeping with me tonight." James stated, simply.

"Where at?"

"On the couch," He led me over and we snuggled together.

I knew tonight, I was going to get a good night's sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

A Big Time Rush Story: Making Changes

~Megan's POV~

"WAKE UP!" Carlos screamed, running into the living room.

He flipped the couch backwards, and James and I tumbled off.

"What was that?" James and I both screamed.

"We're going to get Rae soon! You guys have to be ready. Carlos said in a matter-of-fact tone.

I rolled my eyes. Typical Carlos…

"What was all that about?" Katie asked as her and Haley walked out of their bedroom.

"Carlos is excited about Rae." I said, getting up off the ground.

"But we don't pick her up until 1. It's 7:30 in the morning!" Katie exclaimed.

"I could go back to sleep!" James groaned.

"You must have had a good night." Haley teased. "You never came to bed, Megs."

"James and I slept on the couch." I answered, quietly.

"Ooh…" She grinned. "I understand now."

At that time Mrs. Knight came out. "What's up with all the shouting?"

"Carlos," We all answered.

"I should have known. Carlos, we're not going to get Rae until 1. You need to be patient. I don't want the apartment to be destroyed!" Mrs. Knight said.

~What happens before 1~

It was crazy. Danni came over to the apartment to hang out. Carlos couldn't stand still. He kept bouncing on the couch and kept tackling everyone.

"Carlos! Seriously stop!" Logan yelled.

Carlos slammed Kendall into the wall. "Carlos, what the h*ll?" Kendall asked.

"Where's Mrs. Knight at?" Danni asked, looking around.

"She left. She didn't want to see what damage Carlos causes." Katie answered.

"I could understand that." Danni stated.

Carlos got up and started to charge at James.

"Don't let him get me!" James screamed.

He grabbed me, and he flipped us over the couch. Carlos jumped over and fell on top of us.

"Ouch!" I screamed.

"Sorry," Carlos mumbled.

Thank goodness, one came somewhat quickly.

~At the airport~

"Plane 44 from Minnesota will be landing soon. Loading and unloading will be at Area 21." The intercom voice said.

"YES! Let's go!" Carlos said, taking off.

"He really must love his little sister." I said.

"Yeah, they're pretty close." Kendall told me.

We took off down the corridors to find Carlos. We found him in front of the crowd, waiting for the Area 21 gates to open.

Ten minutes later, the gate opened. A whole bunch of people stepped off. It was pretty crowded and it was hard to believe that Carlos could find Rae. All of us moved to the side as Carlos searched for Rae.

A few minutes later he came back, dragging Rae along with him.

"This is Rae," Carlos introduced.

"Nice to meet you guys," She said, shyly.

"This is my girlfriend, Haley West," Carlos told Rae.

"Oh, you finally have a girlfriend do ya, Carlitos?" She joked. She then turned to Haley. "You seem very nice, and my brother really seems to love you."

"This is Megan Browne." Carlos pointed to me. "She's dating James. Her and Haley are both from Maryland."

"It's nice to finally meet you." I told Rae. "Carlos was going crazy this morning before we came to get you."

"It sounds like him. It's nice to meet you also." Rae smiled.

"And this is Danni." Carlos pointed to her. "She's Logan's girlfriend and she's from the Netherlands."

"Wow, all of you seem so happy." Rae exclaimed. "That's a good thing too."

We walked to the main lobby. We just got a small table and we got some drinks from the small Starbucks stand.

Rae caught the boys up on everything that happened in Minnesota since they were gone.

It was pretty interesting to hear about everything.

A voice caused Kendall and me both to turn around in our seats. "Megan! Kendall!"

We looked at each other for a few seconds as the girl ran up to us.

"Tori?"

**Remember Tori is the girl from the B.O.B and Hayley Williams concert in Fame & Fortune.**

**What do you guys think of this season so far?**


	7. Chapter 7

A Big Time Rush Story: Making Changes

~Megan's POV~

"Yep! The only one." Tori smiled.

"This is Tori." Kendall said. "Megan and I met her at the concert we went to."

"Whenever you and Megs were still dating?" Carlos asked.

Great… just what we needed. This turned awkward quickly…

Rae was looking around at all of us. Carlos must not have told her about the James-Me-Kendall drama.

"You mean you and Kendall aren't dating anymore?" Tori asked, looking between the two of us.

"No… I'm going out with James now." I answered.

Oh, how I hated awkward moments. This was just plain uncomfortable.

"Oh," Tori said, quietly.

"So Tori…" Haley started. "I thought you were living at the Palmwoods?"

Thank you, Haley, for changing the subject.

"Oh, I do. I just went home for a little while to visit my family. I live in Kentucky." She answered.

"Are you heading back to the Palmwoods?" Danni asked. "You can hang out with us."

"That would be nice, but I have an acting audition in an hour. I'll see you guys later though." Tori said. She left the airport lobby.

~At the boys' apartment~

"No way!" Rae gasped. "Carlos, you're right, this apartment is awesome!"

"I told you!" Carlos said, happily. "But you never believe me."

"SWRLY SLIDE!" Rae yelled. She ran over to the swirly slide. "I love this place!"

"You're sister is just like you Carlos." I laughed. "Is your whole family like that?"

"No…" Carlos, said. He shifted his eyes around.

"Yeah, huh." Logan said. "You're Dad. Remember the Missing Helmet incident?"

"Oh… right. Well, I guess my mom is the normal one." He said, thoughtfully.

"Hey, but weird is a good thing." Haley said, hugging Carlos.

"Suck-up!" Danni and I said, laughing.

"I'm not a suck-up. He's my boyfriend." Haley said, glaring.

"We know, we know." We smiled.

It was time to get ready for bed. Mrs. Knight was practically forcing us.

"Rae, you can sleep in the girls' room." She said.

"Girls?" Rae asked, confused. "I thought it was just Katie."

"Megan and Haley live with us now." Kendall said.

"Megan's aunt was killed by Annica." Logan said, quietly.

I looked away. I didn't want to deal with this. At least not right now.

"Oh," Rae said, sympathetically. "I'm so sorry Meg."

"It's okay," I said, trying to smile.

"So…" Rae changed the subject. "How do we all fit in one bedroom?"

"Megan never really sleeps in the bedroom. Her and James always sleep together on the couch." Haley stated.

"Oh, so you guys really like each other?" Rae said, interested.

"Uh… yeah. I guess so." I said, embarrassedly.

"Aw, sorry. I didn't mean to embarrass you." Rae said, apologetically. "You guys are just so cute together."

"It's okay," I said, brushing it off.

"You guys, go to bed!" Mrs. Knight said, coming back into the room. "Don't make me force you."

"Okay, okay. We're going," We all muttered.

We said our goodnights and headed off to dream land.

**Sorry it's short. I just thought I'd end it here. What do you guys think of this series? It's getting somewhat dramatic soon. Some people from the old story return and some new ones come in.**

**And Annica will be in here soon… to crash all of your hopes about her dying! XD**

**Random questions:**

**1. Who's your fave BTR guy?**

**2. Do you like Pretty Little Liars?**


	8. Chapter 8

A Big Time Rush Story: Making Changes

~Megan's POV~

Mrs. Knight left early this morning, so all of us were in the apartment alone. We were just messing around and hanging out.

There was a knock on the door.

"Who could be here so early?" Kendall wondered aloud.

"Who knows," Logan muttered, tiredly.

Katie got up and opened the door. "Hello?"

"Oh, hello. Is Megan Browne here?" A voice asked.

"Yeah, she is. Who is this?" Katie asked.

"Can I just please come in?" The voice pleaded.

"Um… sure?"

There in the living flesh was my mother. The person I've hated since she left my dad, Andy, and I.

"GO AWAY!" I shouted.

Everybody's head shot up and stared at me and my mom.

"Megan… please." My mother begged me. Then my step-father stepped through the door.

"GET THE H*LL AWAY!" I screamed.

"Megan, we just want to talk to you." My mother said.

"Please, Megs?" My step-father asked me.

"No!" I said, not as loud. "No Juniata and Jackson!" I called them by their real names.

"Why can't we just talk?" My mother asked.

"Do you want to know why? DO YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY?" I screamed. "YOU CHEATED ON DAD. YOU SAID HE WAS NEVER HOME OR THAT HE LOVED US! HE DID! HE TRIED HARD TO BE HOME BUT YOU AVOIDED HIM! YOU AVOIDED HIM!"

I collapsed onto the floor, crying. James ran up and held me. Everyone else surrounded us.

"I never did that!" She said, shocked.

"You know what? BULLS**T!" I spat. "You disappeared every night. You cheated on dad with that thing!" I pointed at Jackson.

"You're not listening to me, Megan!" My mother cried.

"She doesn't want to listen to you!" Kendall yelled.

"Who do you think you are, talking to Juniata like that?" Jackson demanded.

"Baby, stop," Juniata whispered, quietly.

"See "mother", you never loved dad." I said, venomously. I put air quotes in when I said mother.

"Megan… why can't you just listen to me?" She asked me. She seemed like she was close to tears but I didn't care.

"I DON'T WANT TO LISTEN TO YOU." I screamed and cried at the same time. "GET OUT! GET OUT! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU!"

"MEGAN!" She finally snapped. "JUST LISTEN FOR A D**N MOMENT!"

"That's it." James snarled. "GET OUT! YOU DON'T TREAT MEGAN LIKE THAT… YOU- YOU B**CH!"

"WHO DO _YOU_ THINK YOU ARE?" My mother asked.

"I'm her boyfriend, and if you think you can treat her like that, you need a reality check." James said, comforting me by pulling me close.

"Now get out." Kendall said.

"Or we'll call the cops." Katie added.

Juniata and Jackson exchanged glances. "Are you sure, megs?"

"You're dead to me," I snarled.

"Okay, then." Jackson said. They turned around and left.

"Are you okay Megan?" Rae asked me.

"I-I don't know." I said, shakily.

"She never really was a mother to you, Megs." Haley said.

"I-I know… but it still hurts." I choked out.

"I'm sure it does." Logan and Danni said. They both gave me a hug, trying to comfort me.

"I-I need to be alone right now." I said, heading for the door.

"Megan, please…" James said, reaching for my arm.

"I need to think." I said trying to smile. "I'll be okay Jamie."

I ran out of the door. I needed to think.

~Rae's POV~

"I'll go get her." Kendall said, as nonchalantly as I could.

We all exchanged glances.

"I think I'll go after them." I said.

Before anyone could object, I took off out the door, following Kendall and Megan.


	9. Chapter 9

A Big Time Rush Story: Making Changes

~Kendall's POV~

I found Megan sitting on a bench at Palmwoods Park. It was far away from everybody else.

She was curled up and was crying.

"Megan…" I sat down beside her.

She looked up. Her eyes were bright red from crying. "H-hey Kendall."

"What's wrong?" I put my arm around her, comforting her.

"E-everything it seems. With my mom out of my life, could be angry at her and hate her guts, b-but when she arrived, I wanted things to be like they used to be! It was hard to hate her… but she makes it possible!" Megan sighed.

"I can understand that." I told her.

"How?"

"My dad. He left my mom when I was 12. Katie was only about 6 years old. My mom had to take two jobs just to make enough money for us." I replied.

"Oh, Kendall, I'm so sorry!" Megan said, sympathetically.

"Its okay, Megs." I patted her hand. "When I was old enough, I got a job to help Mom out."

"You're so sweet, Kendall."

I know I shouldn't have done what I did. I leaned in, and kissed Megan. I missed her so much. It felt good to do it again.

To my surprise, she kissed back some.

"I missed that," I whispered to her.

She just looked back at me. "I shouldn't have done that."

"Megs, it's okay. You know that I love you."

"Kendall, I don't want you to get the wrong message! I love you… but not as much as I do James." She stressed.

She started crying again. "I am such a m-mess…"

"No, no you're not. Don't say that," I said, hugging her.

We didn't say anything for awhile. I just held her while she cried.

"Ahem," A voice cleared their throat.

~When Kendall kisses Megan~

~Rae's POV~

I was behind a tree near the bench Meg was sitting on. Kendall was comforting her, but then something unexpected happened.

Kendall kissed Megan.

"What the crap?" I said, softly.

I watched as they pulled away, and Megan started crying worse.

I decided to finally reveal myself.

I walked up behind them and cleared my throat. "Ahem,"

Kendall and Megan turned around shocked. "Rae?"

"Yep, the one and only me." I smiled, grimly.

"What are you doing here?" Kendall asked.

"What all did you see?" Megan choked out.

"Everything," I said, grimly. "You two kissed."

They both nodded.

"Why?" I demanded an answer.

"I-I…" Megan stumbled over her words.

"It was my fault. I've always loved Megan." Kendall said. "And I always will."

"Are you going to tell James?" Meg asked.

"If you don't, I am." I stated.

Megan nodded. "I was planning on telling him."

"I don't think he'll be mad." I told her. "He loves you too much."

"I know he does. He's always treated her well." Kendall said, looking at Megan lovingly.

"You really love Megan, don't you Kendall?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I really do. I will always love her. Forever and always."

"It's cute, I think." I smiled. "I wonder who you'll end up with Megs."

Megan said nothing. She just looked down, embarrassedly, at the ground.

"I think we should head back to the apartment." I stated.

"Yeah," Megan mumbled. "I need to tell James everything."

**So… Kegan moment! :D**

**XD So I got some Kegan fans… and some Jegan fans! It's about half and half!**

**Annica is going to be coming in soon (THE HORROR!) and a mystery person is coming in the story. *hint hint* They're in the video.**


	10. Chapter 10

A Big Time Rush Story: Making Changes

~Megan's POV~

I walked in slowly behind Rae and Kendall.

"Are you feeling better, sweetie?" James asked me.

"Um… yeah. James, can I talk to you?" I said, nervously.

"Sure," He answered.

"Uh… in your bedroom? Please?" I begged.

"Ooh, Megan wants to go in the bedroom!" Carlos laughed.

Haley and Logan were laughing up a storm.

"Haha, very funny." I rolled my eyes.

"Sure we can." James led me to the bedroom.

We walked in, and James closed the door behind him. I sat down on his bed and took a deep breath.

"What's up?" He asked me.

"Well… I think you're not going to like it." I fell backwards and fell in the pillows.

"Tell me. I doubt I'll be mad." He said.

He lifted my head up, slid onto the bed, and put my head in his lap.

"I doubt that…" I muttered. "."

"What about you and Kendall in Palmwoods Park?" James looked at me questionably.

"Kendall and I kissed in Palmwoods Park. I was crying, he kissed me and said he still loved me." I closed my eyes.

After a few moments of silence, I opened them.

"You're not mad?"

"No, Megan, I'm not." James said, looking into my eyes.

"Why not?" I demanded.

"I hurt you worse when I dated Annica. I love you too much to let you go." He said.

"Really?" I said in disbelief.

"Yes, Megan." He grinned. "I'll prove it to you!"

He pulled me over and started to kiss me.

"I love you, Megan Christine Browne." James whispered to me.

"I love you too, James David Diamond." I said, hugging him tightly.

We just laid down on his bed, hugging each other close.

~Annica's POV~

D*mmit! I saw everything. I was positive that James would hate Megan for kissing Kendall.

I guess not. Well, I've got some more tricks up my sleeves.

This time James Diamond will be mine.

~Carlos's POV~

"So… Rae… what do you want for your Quinceañera?" I asked my baby sister.

"Carlos! I told you, you don't have to get me anything. Being here with you and the guys is good enough!" Rae said.

"But I want to get you something! I don't get to see you too often!" I pouted.

"Don't. Get. Me. Anything." She said, slowly.

She then went off to find Katie.

"Are you still going to get her something?" Haley laughed.

"You know me too well, Hay." I said, hugging her. "Of course I am!"

"Did you guys notice James and Megan haven't come out of the bedroom yet?" Sammie smirked.

"You're right! They haven't!" Logan laughed.

"You guys are messed up!" Danni giggled. "They're not doing anything."

"Or else we would hear them." Sammie burst out laughing.

"I've got some messed up friends." Kendall mused aloud.

"That's what makes us fun!" Sammie was still laughing as she spoke.

"What's so funny?" Katie asked, walking in with Rae.

"Megan and James still haven't come out of the bedroom." Logan and Sammie said.

"The bedroom?" Katie asked, confused.

She walked down the hall to Kendall and James's bedroom. She knocked on the door and then opened it.

"They're not doing anything!" She yelled back down the hall.

She came back with James and Megan on her heels.

"What would we be doing?" Megan freaked out.

"Well… I can think of some things." James raised his eyebrows and grinned at Megan.

"See, James can think of them too!" Sammie smiled.

"I've got weird friends." Megan muttered.

Everybody relaxed for the rest of the night. Tomorrow I was going to the planner's so I could get Rae's Quinceañera planned. I was planning on taking Megan, Haley, and Danni with me.


	11. Chapter 11

A Big Time Rush Story: Making Changes

~Haley's POV~

The next morning, Carlos woke Megs and I up bright and early.

"What are we doing, honey?" I asked Carlos sleepily.

"We're going to the Party Planner." Carlos replied. "For Rae's Quinceañera,"

"Oh, right." I mumbled.

"Do we have to leave this early?" Megan grumbled.

"Yes, we need to leave before everybody wakes up." Carlos answered her.

"Won't that seem kinda weird?"

"No, I'm leaving a note saying Haley and I are going for a romantic breakfast. You're going to leave a note, saying you and Danni are going to be shopping."

"It's not nice to lie," Megan mumbled, falling out of bed.

"It's not lying; it's tricking." Carlos stated.

"Whatever…" She muttered.

~A Few Minutes Later; Outside Danni's Apartment~

"I doubt she's awake." Megan stated.

Megan had on a hoodie and sweatpants. She had on loose-fitting converse sneakers and big sunglasses. She was obviously trying to hide her tiredness.

"We'll see about that." Carlos started to bang on the door.

A few minutes later, he was still banging on the door.

"Carlos… Carlos! Seriously, stop it! You're going to wake up the whole floor!" I yelled.

"Everybody should be up by now!" Carlos pouted.

"Carlos, it's flippin 6:30 in the morning!" Megan snapped.

"Yeah, Carlitos… stop knocking." I said as nicely as I could.

But Carlos didn't listen… like usual. He kept on knocking at that door until the door opened.

"What the h*ll… Carlos?" Danni exclaimed, rubbing her eyes to make sure we were there.

"Exactly what I was thinking of." Megan smirked.

"Why are you guys here so early?" Danni questioned.

"You're going to the Party Planner with us so we can set up Rae's Quinceañera." Carlos answered.

"Oh… okay. Let me get changed though."

"I suggest a hoodies and sweat pants!" Megan stated.

A few minutes later, we were back in the car heading towards downtown LA.

"Can we stop by Starbucks?" Danni and Megan both asked.

"Do you guys really need coffee?" I asked, looking back at them.

"Yes," The both nodded.

"Pull over at Starbucks quick." I whispered to Carlos. "Then they'll probably shut up."

After the coffee, Megan and Danni didn't shut up. Instead, they kept on talking and talking and talking…

"We shouldn't have gave them coffee." Carlos said.

"I agree completely."

~At the Party Planner store~

"Hello and welcome to the Party Planners! What may we do for you?" A lady asked.

"I have an appointment with a Bobbi Milton." Carlos told her.

"That's me. Come this way," She beckoned for us to follow her.

We all took seats in her office.

"So what can I do for you guys?" She asked us.

"I'm planning a surprise Quinceañera for my little sister."

"Ooh, a Quinceañera. I've never gotten to plan one of those before." Bobbi said. "Do you have anything in mind?"

"Well… I was planning on me and the guys singing for her." Carlos said. "That's about it…"

"That's all you had planned out?" Us girls said in disbelief.

"Um… yeah?"

"Okay, we're going to have a lot of work to do. When's the deadline?" Bobbi asked.

"May 1," Carlos said, sheepishly.

"Carlos! That only gives us two weeks!" We all yelled.

It was April 20.

"I'm not good under pressure… or at planning ahead!" Carlos explained.

"Um… that's okay. I guess… I think we can get this to work." Bobbi told us.

"Really? You have to be a super hero to get it to work." Megan asked in disbelief.

"Well… can you guys come again a few times this week? We can get everything planned out. I'm positive of it." She said, reassuringly.

"Yeah, we can do that."


	12. Chapter 12

A Big Time Rush Story: Making Changes

~Megan's POV~

The four of us kept coming back to see Bobbi for awhile. Sometimes James would come with to keep me occupied, and sometimes Logan would too.

But we couldn't too often because it seemed suspicious that all of us were gone until mid-afternoon.

This time, Danni stayed home and James took her place.

James was worse than me to wake up. He complained about needing beauty sleep and how waking him up was "criminal".

Now in the car, our heads were together, and he was snoring softly.

"Oh, Jamie…" I silently laughed.

"He's worse than you Megan!" Carlos laughed.

"Hey!... I guess I'll take that as a compliment."

We went for breakfast and then went to Bobbi's office.

"Hello you guys! I see you brought your boyfriend," Bobbi nodded towards James. "Isn't Danni coming?"

"She might be coming later." Haley said. At that moment Hay received a text. "She said her and Logan would be coming soon."

"All six of us are going to be in a tiny office with Bobbi?" I questioned. "No offense to your office size."

"None taken. It's not meant to have six people in here anyways." She answered.

"How about you and James go explore the town?" Carlos suggested.

"THANK YOU!" We both said, rushing out of the crowded office.

We walked out to the crowded streets and smiled at each other.

"Where do you want to go first Megs?" James asked me, taking my hand.

"I've got no idea." I shook my head. "Let's just walk around. We'll have to end up somewhere."

After a little while of walking, we stopped at a little ice cream shop.

"I'll go get us something." I said, heading into the shop.

I forgot to ask James what he wanted so I headed back out.

"Hello, hottie." A bleach blonde flirted. "Want to hang with me? We can get _very_ close."

"No thanks." James turned away from her.

"How can you resist this? Here… I'll give you my number."

"I've got a girlfriend." James said, ignoring the chick.

"I bet she's ugly…" She murmured.

That made both James and I snap.

"I'M HIS GIRLFRIEND, B**CH!" I slapped her.

"I'm not going to cheat on Megan. She's way more beautiful then you."

The girl glowered at me and then slinked off.

"You don't have any ice cream." James pointed out.

"I was going to ask you what flavor you wanted, when that _hussy_ came by." I glared in the blonde's direction. "So… what flavor do you want?"

"Uh… cookie dough. I'll head in with you,"

We were walking down the street, eating our ice cream. We started talking about the blonde.

"She seemed pretty p. at me." I grinned, evilly.

"I wonder if she was hired by Annica…" James thought aloud.

"I doubt that. Annica would have killed her." I joked.

"Maybe she's a new Annica." He suggested.

"Oh, no. We don't need another Annica in our lives."

"Yeah, we defiantly have enough trouble with one."

We headed for the Boardwalk.

~Danni's POV~

Logan and I walked into Bobbi's office.

"Hello, Danni and Logan." She smiled and waved at us.

"Hey, Bobbi." We both answered and waved back.

"Where are Megan and James?" I asked, looking around the office.

"We let them leave." Haley answered.

"They're on a date, I guess." Carlos added.

"I can only imagine what those two are doing." Logan laughed.

"Why do you guys always have to make weird jokes about them?" I demanded. "They're a cute couple! They like to show their affection for each other."

Bobbi looked between us all. "Yeah, they do seem like a cute couple."

"Thank you, Bobbi!" I exclaimed, happily.

"Do you have an idea of what the Quinceanera is going to be like?" Haley asked Bobbi.

"Yes, I went over it with a few other planners and we've got a rough idea. Where are you planning on renting?"

"Probably downtown LA." Carlos said.

"Okay, I'll start searching for buildings, and then I'll let you guys know when I find a building."

"Okay," We all said.

"Here I'll give you the booklet of ideas to look over while you wait."

She handed us the book. We all surrounded Carlos, looking at photos.


	13. Chapter 13

A Big Time Rush Story: Making Changes

~James's POV~

Megan was waiting for me outside of the store. I was trying to find the perfect gift for her. I wanted something that matched her locket she always wore. (Remember, Kendall gave Megan the locket.)

After searching for awhile, I found the perfect one.

Charm bracelet: .com/imgres?imgurl=.&imgrefurl=.net/2011/01/silver-charm-bracelets/&usg=_rBDq7L066CWy8PhfEwfgiXofC2c=&h=350&w=362&sz=20&hl=en&start=0&sig2=8b1Gylnr7Nq0sWCDbkquzQ&zoom=1&tbnid=D-W1VE5gdJuBSM:&tbnh=108&tbnw=112&ei=_GOwTbzIJKXh0QHdp6X1CA&prev=/search%3Fq%3DCharm%2Bbracelets%26um%3D1%26hl%3Den%26sa%3DN%26rlz%3D1T4ACAW_enUS377US380%26biw%3D1362%26bih%3D504%26tbm%3Disch&um=1&itbs=1&iact=hc&vpx=760&vpy=172&dur=2790&hovh=221&hovw=228&tx=106&ty=136&page=1&ndsp=27&ved=1t:429,r:14,s:0

"Is this the one you like, sir?" The saleslady asked me.

"Yep, can you wrap it? I want to surprise my girlfriend at dinner." I told her.

She smiled and sighed. "Ah, young love. Of course I can!"

"Great, thank you so much." I stuck the wrapped package in my coat pocket and headed out to find Megs.

"What took you so long? Did you get anything?" Megan asked, curiously.

"I was looking around, and nope I couldn't find anything." I said, quickly.

"Oh, well." She shrugged her shoulders. "Where do you want to go for supper?"

"How about the Olive Pit (I like to randomly make up names!)? It's not too formal." I suggested.

"Sounds great, Jamie." She smiled. "Let's go hang out on the beach until dinner! Last one there is a rotten egg!" She took off for the beach.

~Rae's POV~

It was noon when I got up from bed. I walked out into the kitchen, groggily, and looked around.

"Where's everyone?" I asked, confused.

"Um… Megan, James, Carlos, and Haley went some place early again. I think downtown LA or something… and Danni and Logan went on a date." Kendall answered from the living room.

"Again? They've been doing it every other day!" I exclaimed.

"Well… I don't know what to tell you, Rae. They're weird like that." Kendall sighed.

I grabbed a glass and poured some Orange Juice. I walked over to Kendall and flopped down beside him. "What's wrong Kendizzle? You still have feelings for Meg don't you?"

He looked sadly over at me. 'Yes, Rae, I do. I love Megan so much, and I hate her being with James sometimes!"

"Maybe it's fate for them?" I tried suggesting.

"I don't know, Rae. She still has some feelings for me." He simply said.

"She could have changed her mind! Feelings fade!" I tried to get him to see my point.

"Rae… please…" Kendall muttered. "I know what I'm doing."

"No, you don't. You should find someone else. Someone who loves you."

Kendall snapped. "SHE DOES LOVE ME! YOU WANT TO KNOW HOW I KNOW?"

I was too shocked to speak; I only nodded.

"S-she wears the locket I gave her after we broke up. It has a picture of us in it. Wh-when we were s-still a couple." He put his head in his hands.

"I'm sorry, Kendall. I didn't mean to upset you." I replied, quietly.

He looked up suddenly. 'N-no, Rae. _I'm _sorry. I shouldn't have snapped."

"Kendall, its fine. You still love her. I can understand that."

~James's POV~

"Tabe for two. Under the name Diamond." I told the host.

"This way," He led us to our table. It was close to the pianist and I thought it was pretty romantic.

"This is nice." Megan said, happily. "You have the best ideas for dates."

We ordered our dinner, Megan ordered spaghetti and I ordered prime rib.

I pulled out the box, and Megan gasped.

"J-James? What is that?"

"Open it and see." I urged.

She took the box, shakily, from my hands and opened it. She smiled and cried tears of joys when she saw it.

"A charm bracelet! It's so cute!"

"I'm glad you like it. You deserve it. It also matches your locket." I added.

She looked down quickly at her locket. "Oh… y-you're right. It does match! Thanks, Jamie."

She kissed my cheek, and then our dinner came.

~Megan's POV~

I should have known James would have noticed the locket. As long as he doesn't notice the picture of me and Kendall in it, I'm fine with it.

"You're amazing, James David Diamond." I stated.

"I'm nowhere near amazing." James shook his head.

"I think you're amazing to me. That's all that matters." I whispered.


	14. Chapter 14

A Big Time Rush Story: Making Changes

~Haley's POV~

Megan and James came back before we left, so Rae wouldn't get suspicious if we came in at different times.

Logan and Danni left to go on their date, so Rae wouldn't think they were with us.

"Did you always have that charm bracelet?" I asked Megan.

Megan smiled. "No, James just got it for me!"

"It's so pretty! It matches your-" I pointed to her necklace.

"Yeah, that's what James said." Megan answered.

I pulled Megan aside into the girls' bathroom. "He knows?"

"What? That I have a picture of Kendall and me in the locket? Pfft… NO!" She yelled.

"What if he finds out?" I pressed.

"He won't found out, if no one tells him."

"Megs…" I sighed.

"Haley, I love both of them! It's kind of hard, just saying!"

I just smiled sadly at her. "You sincerely love them both?"

"Yes, Haley. I don't know what I'm going to do." She started banging her head off the wall.

"Whoa, Megs! Don't do that! You'll get a d*mn concussion!" I screeched, pulling her back.

She looked at me sheepishly. "Sorry, spazzy moment there."

"I think you're bipolar." I stated, eyebrows raised.

"I think I kind of am sometimes." She admitted.

We walked out of the bathroom and back to the boys.

"How come it took you so long?" they both asked.

"Is it any of your business?" Megs and I answered, amused.

"Maybe…" They grinned.

"We were having a girl chat." I answered.

"Ew!" They chorused.

"You two are weird." Megan rolled her eyes. "We were talking about boys and stuff…"

"Us?" Carlos asked.

"Possibly…" She teased.

I checked the clock outside the building. "Come on you guys. We better get home."

We all raced to the car.

~Annica's POV~

So Megan's got more secrets. That means more things to blackmail her with.

What they didn't know was, I was in that very bathroom with them… in one of the stalls. Listening intently.

I pulled out my phone and found Megan's number in my contact list.

_Well, well, well. Someone has sooo many little secrets. They are going to come creeping out. And the one and only me is going to be telling them. I hear all. ~A_

I clicked the send button and grinned victoriously.

"That b**ch will go down." I whispered to no one but myself.

~?'s POV~

I arrived at the door where Mr. Bitters told me to go to. Room 2J.

I knocked on the door and the two girls I wanted to see answered. Megan Browne and Haley West.

"Hello, girls." I smiled.

"Hey!" They both said, excitedly.

"Can I come in? Or are you going to keep me in the hall?" I teased.

"No, of course not!" They scrambled out of the way and let me through.

"Who's this?" One of the four boys in the room asked.

"This is my Aunt." Haley introduced.

"Mrs. Gemini West-Field, pleased to meet you." I said.

**Okay, Gemini is married but kept her maiden name, West. She just added her husband's last name on like some other people do.**

**So I told you surprises and new people were coming soon. :D**

**Sorry it's so short. I had no idea how to end this episode!**


	15. Chapter 15

A Big Time Rush Story: Making Changes

~Megan's POV~

We all moved to the couches, and Haley and I drowned Aunt Gemini in questions.

"Where's Uncle Emmett?"

"How long have you been in LA?"

"How long are you staying?"

"Did you hear about Aunt Diana's death?"

We stopped to take a quick breath. We were about to start up again when Gemini held her hand up.

"Stop and let me answer the question. You guys are as hyper as you were in Maryland." She laughed. "Emmett is deployed in Afghanistan right now. He's coming home in six months. I've been in LA for a week now. I've been setting up my psychology office here. I'm staying for good. And yes, I did. I'm sorry Megan about that."

"Thanks, Aunt Gemini." I whispered.

Gemini isn't even related to me. Diana wasn't related to Haley. We just were always around each other so much, Gemini and Diana said we were like sisters so we both call them Aunt.

"Wait, you're staying for good?" Haley asked. "That's great!"

"Yep, I just got a room at the Palmwoods. Actually it's the same room you guys had before. You can move in with me." She exclaimed.

We glanced at the boys. James and Carlos looked heart-broken.

"We're going to be right next door." I told them.

"But that means we can't sleep together anymore." James said, sadly.

Aunt Gemini gave me a look. "Sleeping together?"

"No, no, no," I said, quickly. "Not like that! We sleep on the couch… by each other."

"I knew what you meant." Aunt Gemini laughed.

"Okay… I'm not like that." I reassured.

"I know, I know, Megs."

"I can't believe you got our old apartment though!" Haley exclaimed. "So you're starting your practice up here?"

"Yep!" Gemini said, happily. "It's a cute little office building. Do you want to start packing your stuff up?"

Haley and I nodded. "Yeah,"

"We'll come help!" James and Carlos said, loudly.

They ran into the bedroom after us.

"Don't leave us," They moaned.

"We're going to be next door." Haley pointed out.

"You'll be around all the time anyways." I added.

"But still…" They complained.

"Act like a man," Haley said, hitting Carlos playfully.

"I am a man," He pouted.

"Men don't cry." I pointed out.

"We weren't crying… we were expressing our feelings." James said.

"Uh huh." We smirked.

We finished packing our suitcases, and we headed back out to the living room.

"Ready?" Aunt Gemini asked.

"Yep!" We said, cheerfully.

We walked out of the apartment to our old one. Aunt Gemini unlocked the door. Everything looked the same.

We took our things to our old bedroom. Everything was still in the same place. Gemini got Aunt Diana's bedroom.

While everyone was unpacking, I walked into the area between the kitchen and living room.

The place where Aunt Diana's blood was all over the walls.

I could make out where the now faded to pink blood was. It all didn't come off when Bitters tried to clean it.

It made the contents from my stomach rise up into my throat.

"Megan… Megan, what's wrong?" Haley asked running out into the room. She stopped when she saw I was looking at the wall. "Don't torture yourself like this…"

"I'm going to have to see this wall every d**n day, Haley! How can I not torture myself?" I asked.

"We'll paint over it." Haley suggested.

"I'll still know it's there." I choked out.

"Megs, we all miss her. Annica did this. You couldn't do anything!" Haley said, exasperated.

"I fought with her before it happened. She should still be alive, not me."

"You need a therapist. You need to get over this. How about you talk to Aunt Gemini?" Haley said, quietly.

"I don't need a therapist, Haley!" I cried. "I DON'T HAVE ISSUES!"

I ran to our bedroom and slammed the door shut and I started to cry.

After I was sure Haley left, I went left the room.

Aunt Gemini was in her bedroom. I knocked on the door, and waited.

A few seconds later, she opened the door. "Megan?"

"Aunt Gemini… I think I need help…" I whispered.


	16. Chapter 16

A Big Time Rush Story: Making Changes

~Gemini's POV~

I looked at Megan. From the looks of it, she must have been crying. It was unusual for her to admit that she had problems or issues.

"Why don't you come in?" I offered. 'And we'll talk about it."

She nodded solemnly and sat down on the bed.

"What's wrong now?" I asked, pulling the stool from the vanity over.

"E-everything… my life is so m-messed up." She cried.

"Why? What happened?"

"I'm in love with two people…" She trailed off, waiting for me to respond.

"But aren't you dating James?" I asked, confused.

"Yes… but I also kind of like Kendall…" She mumbled.

"Anything else bugging you?"

"I keep getting threatened by this psychotic chick named Annica. She's obsessed with James." Megan replied.

"Wow, Megs, I can see why you're having a break down." I mused.

"Aw, thanks Aunt Gemini." Megan said, sarcastically.

"I think we should have a couple sessions. How about every Sunday night?"

She thought about it for a second. "Sure, I think that can work."

"You're a good kid, Megs. You're going to be fine." I patted her on the back and shooed her out of my room.

~Megan's POV; Over a course of a week~

Instead of just talking to Gemini on Sunday nights, I was talking to her every night. It just helped me better.

She understood and she didn't judge me. I was so thankful she was there.

~The night before Rae's birthday; Carlos's POV~

"Happy birthday, baby sis!" I said, giving a Rae a bear hug.

"Carlos… stop… you're choking… me." She gasped.

"Sorry," I laughed, dropping her onto the couch.

"Why so happy?" She questioned.

"Carlos is always happy." Logan called from the kitchen.

"I know but he's extremely happy. More than usual." Rae mused.

"There's no reason." I said, suddenly nervous.

James noticed and came up with the lie we were going with. "Don't make any plans tomorrow. We're all taking you out for breakfast and then at night, we're taking you out to the hot dance club."

"No way? Awesome! You guys are seriously the greatest!" She screamed happily.

She ran out of the room… most likely to text all her friends back in Minnesota.

After I was sure she was out of earshot, I breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks, James. That was close."

"Too close." Logan said. "You need to be more careful."

"We only have one day left! That will be horrible if you ruin it now!" James exclaimed.

"Okay, okay, I know! As long as she is occupied for the rest of the night, I won't blow it!"

"You better not. Or else we'll be occupied for the rest of the night." James said, threatening me.

"You're gonna beat me up?" I shrieked.

"Only if you tell Rae." Logan rolled his eyes at my stupidity.

Luckily I didn't. Rae was busy texting all her Minnesota friends and then she talked to them on Skype.

**I know, sucky ending for this chapter. I had no idea what else to write for this part. So the next couple chapters are romantic, happy, violent, and somewhat depressing-ish. **

**Yeah, a lot happens. Especially at Rae's party *hint, hint*.**


	17. Chapter 17

A Big Time Rush Story: Making Changes

~Megan's POV~

We were awoken at seven in the morning by the boys standing over us.

"What the f-" I muttered, sitting up and rubbing my eyes.

"Why are you here?" Haley asked. "How'd you even get in?"

"The door was unlocked," Carlos said, shrugging it off.

"We need to get going. We're going out of Rae's breakfast." Kendall said.

"Now? Why not wait till eight? Or even nine?" I questioned.

"So no one will be in the restaurant… duh…" Carlos said.

"Get out," I said, motioning them to go away.

"Why?" They whined.

"We're going to get changed, and Gemini won't be happy if you watch us." Haley pointed out.

"But you'll be happy?" James raised his eyebrows.

That caused me to blush. "Um… maybe… but… uh… IT'S NOT RIGHT!"

The boys laughed as they walked out of the room.

"They are a bunch of pervs sometimes." Haley giggled.

"The whole world is, sometimes." I remarked.

It took us twenty minutes, but we were finally ready to go out to eat.

"What took you so long?" They asked.

"Girls always take long to get ready." James said.

"And so do you." Kendall smirked.

Outside, Rae, Mrs. Knight, and Katie were waiting for us.

"You guys sure do take long." Rae mused.

"They say it's 'A girl thing'." The boys said, using air quotes.

"Oh, that explains it." Rae said, shrugging it off.

We took two cars; Mrs. Knight, Katie, Rae, Carlos, and Haley in one; Logan, Danni, James, Kendall, and me in the other.

We arrived at the best breakfast place ever and sat down.

"You guys are too awesome about doing this!" Rae squealed.

We all smiled. Well, Haley and I mostly smiled sleepily.

"Sammie is so lucky she got to sleep in." Haley mumbled.

I nodded, nodding off into sleep every other second.

"Megs, stay awake." James said, shaking me lightly.

"I don't want to…" I whined.

"I'll buy you strawberry lemonade." James offered.

I perked up. "Ooh! That sounds good! Yes, please."

We joked around, talked happily, and ate our food.

It was the first good part of Rae's birthday.

"Are you ready to go shopping Rae?" Sammie asked, standing in the doorway.

"Yep! Thanks a lot Sammie for taking me shopping!" Rae cheered.

"No problem. I think we need some girl time." They walked out the door.

"Rae gone so we can get the party ready, check." Carlos checked it off his imaginary list.

"To downtown LA!" Haley said, dashing out the door.

"To downtown LA!" We all replied and followed her out.

~Downtown LA; At the place where the party is going to be~

"This place looks amazing!" Us girls said in unison.

.com/imgres?imgurl=.com/yahoo_site_admin/assets/images/Camera_Pics_138.247230240_&imgrefurl=.com/quinceaneras&usg=_AZPhv11koJZn3vPVb1jCcQ3wuM=&h=960&w=1280&sz=176&hl=en&start=0&sig2=UQs8Fw8PjmxWyWfc9_0g-w&zoom=1&tbnid=pUnvl_8PlNwgDM:&tbnh=152&tbnw=201&ei=PHHATcP8BaXn0QH04O2TBQ&prev=/search%3Fq%3Dquinceanera%2Bdecoration%2Bideas%26um%3D1%26hl%3Den%26sa%3DN%26rlz%3D1T4ACAW_enUS377US380%26biw%3D1345%26bih%3D501%26tbm%3Disch&um=1&itbs=1&iact=hc&vpx=1060&vpy=212&dur=1748&hovh=194&hovw=259&tx=146&ty=143&page=1&ndsp=12&ved=1t:429,r:11,s:0

"Thank you!" Bobbi exclaimed, happily. "I hope Rae likes it!"

"I'm sure my baby sissy will love it!" Carlos smiled.

~Sammie's POV~

It was fun shopping with Rae. We went into Hollister, Aero, American Eagle, Justice, Claire's, Hot Topic, J.C. Penney's, the Deb Shop, and the Payless Shoe Store. We could have gone to more, but it was getting close to the time I had to get Rae to the party.

"C'mon, Rae." I called her over from the window she was looking into. "We'll get some pretzels and then we'll go to the club!"

She ran back over to me, almost knocking a few people over. "Okay! Cinnamon pretzels?"

I couldn't help but laugh. "Cinnamon pretzels it is!"

"Yes!" She cried, happily.

I pulled into the parking lot of the rental building. I was positive this was the place… and Rae sure was surprised.

"Did we make a wrong turn? This can't be a club! No one's here!"

"Nope, this is the right spot. Follow me," I said, getting out the car.

She probably thought I was going to murder her or something.

We walked inside and everything was dark.

"Is this a joke Sammie? If so it's really-"

"SURPRISE!" Everyone yelled as the lights flickered on.


	18. Chapter 18

A Big Time Rush Story: Making Changes

~Rae's POV~

"Ohmigosh!" I squealed. "A Quinceanera? But I don't have a dress!"

"We've already got that covered." Megan said, pointing to a bathroom.

"The dress is in the bag in the bathroom." Haley stated.

I rushed back to the bathroom and pulled the dress out. It was beautiful.

Rae's Dress: .com/imgres?imgurl=.&imgrefurl=.com/p/ML86023/Vizcaya%2BQuinceanera%2BDress%&usg=_Jk6enK2thckJx53EPqHwqTGxeQA=&h=567&w=400&sz=137&hl=en&start=0&sig2=y5AhjNqkJ4679lJO-a0CQg&zoom=1&tbnid=BxHIobsQLdRYdM:&tbnh=103&tbnw=75&ei=tgDDTd6jPMLkiAKekPSKAw&prev=/search%3Fq%3Dquinceanera%2Bdresses%26um%3D1%26hl%3Den%26sa%3DN%26rlz%3D1T4ACAW_enUS377US380%26biw%3D1362%26bih%3D501%26tbm%3Disch&um=1&itbs=1&iact=hc&vpx=747&vpy=123&dur=1344&hovh=267&hovw=188&tx=96&ty=199&page=1&ndsp=26&ved=1t:429,r:7,s:0 

Megan, Haley, Dani, and Sammie's dress (they're like the bridesmaids in a wedding only it's a quinceanara.) .com/imgres?imgurl=.&imgrefurl=.com/en/quinceanera-dresses/mexican-quinceanera-dresses/1/&usg=_Z5sF0rASEeLft4UVzh_IzAcj1Gg=&h=220&w=165&sz=7&hl=en&start=19&sig2=7twUHHMRMfPVocqIyOwpVg&zoom=1&tbnid=MlvgpXzGpLYLjM:&tbnh=157&tbnw=118&ei=pending&prev=/search%3Fq%3Dquinceanera%2Bdresses%2Bfor%2Bmaids%26um%3D1%26hl%3Den%26rlz%3D1T4ACAW_enUS377US380%26biw%3D1362%26bih%3D501%26tbm%3Disch0%2C313&um=1&itbs=1&biw=1362&bih=501&iact=rc&dur=572&page=2&ndsp=16&ved=1t:429,r:3,s:19&tx=69&ty=49

I walked back out to the guests. Everyone gasped and smiled.

"You look great, little sis!" Carlos said, running over to me.

"How long have you been planning this?" I asked, curiously.

"For awhile," He admitted. "I wanted it to be perfect for you."

"It is, big bro. I wish every girl had a bring brother like you." I said, hugging him tight.

"I hope you don't mind that I dance with you at the Father-Daughter Dance? Mom and Dad couldn't come." He asked.

"It's perfectly fine. This day is perfect!"

The music played and everybody was dancing crazy.

Especially Megan and Haley. They must have drank something before the party. They were super hyper and were bouncing off the walls, literally.

"WOO-HOO!" They screamed. "PARTY!"

James and Carlos walked over to them to try and calm them down.

"Megs, you know I love you but you need to calm down." James urged.

Megan wasn't listening. "You talk too much, Jamie." She pulled him to her and started making out with him.

"Wow, that's one way to shut someone up." Logan said, walking onto the dance floor with Dani.

A slow song started to play. The couples got on the dance floor and the ones who were single got off. I moved over to a corner, avoiding the crowd. A voice startled me from my trailing thoughts.

"You want to dance Rae?" Kendall asked, sheepishly.

"R-really? I'm sure some other girl wants to dance with you." I said, blushing. I was glad Kendall asked me to dance. I always did have that tiny crush on him since we met.

"Well… you know, as friends. Because we're really good friends!" Kendall said, grinning.

Of course. It was a friend-being-nice-to-a-friend dance. Well, at least I could still dance with him.

"Sure," I smiled, accepting his open hand.

The song that was playing was _If I Die Young _by The Band Perry. (I danced to that song with one of my guy friends at the Fall Formal. People kept taking pics of us. XD)

I laid my head on his chest as we danced. I knew then this night was going to be good. It was going to be good because I had my friends.

"Thanks for dancing with me, Kendall." I said as the song ended.

"It's no problem, Rae. This is your special day after all."

"You guys looked cute dancing together!" Sammie exclaimed.

"Thanks, Sammie. We're just friends though." I told her.

"At least you guys danced." Dani pointed out.

"Um… you and Logan danced too?" I asked, confused.

"Yeah, we did." She smiled. "I meant Megan and James."

"Megan and James didn't dance?"

"They're still in the corner," Dani pointed over to them.

"And they're still making out." Logan added.

'I wonder about both of them." I said.

"We all do." They all answered.

Megan and James finally broke apart and came over to us.

"Were you talking about us?" Both of them demanded.

"No…" We all said, suspiciously.

Before Megan or James could answer the doors burst open and people started to scream as someone walked in.


	19. Chapter 19

A Big Time Rush Story: Making Changes

~Megan's POV~

Everybody scattered. They wanted to get away from the girl with bright red hair and the big guy with the tattoos and shaved head that was following her.

"Hello, Jamie." She grinned. She grimaced when she turned to me. "Megan,"

"Hello, Annica." I spat. "Why'd you crawl out of your hole?"

"I heard there was a party… and I wasn't invited." She said, venomously.

"Because nobody likes you." Haley groaned. "Can't you get that through your head?"

"Everybody likes me. Who wouldn't? I'm Annica Benson."

"More like Annica the B**ch." Sammie muttered to herself.

"Do you want me to do something to them, Miss Benson?" The big guy asked.

I remembered that voice. His appearance came back to me now too. He was my nightmare. He haunted my dreams every night because of what he did.

He was the one that killed Aunt Diana.

"Y-you…" My voice quivered.

"Yes?" He smirked. He knew who I was and what he did. He enjoyed watching me suffer.

"You," I spat. "Killed my aunt. You tried to kill me."

"Until your boyfriend saved you. You're the only girl who got away from me alive." The man, Bruno, said.

"I remember you!" James shouted. "You rot in H*ll for what you did."

"I don't see how you can like him, Annica." Bruno mused. "He's as bad as the rest of them.

"After he's with me, he'll be like us. Don't worry," Annica snapped at Bruno.

"I'll kill myself before I'm like you." James said, simply.

"James, James, James," Annica shook her head. 'Why won't you learn that I'm better for you?"

Danni ran up to us. "I just called the cops. They're on their way. So Annica if you don't want to get cop, go away. For good."

Annica just clenched her teeth and looked anxiously towards the door. "Bruno, let's go." She turned to me and threw her most threatening glare at me. "You will pay, Megan Browne. It might be today, it might be tomorrow, it might be a month… only I know."

She turned sharply and left the building with Bruno on her tail.

"That was good thinking Danni." Kendall stated.

Danni smiled. "Thanks, K-Dawg. I actually kind of lied about the phone call though. I didn't call the police, but I figured it would scare her enough to leave." Danni shrugged. "It's no big deal."

"Thanks for saving my party, Danni." Rae exclaimed, giving Danni a hug.

"You're welcome. You deserve a good party."

Murmurs started to go up all around the room. Everyone wanted to know who the mysterious redhead and the tattoo guy were.

Haley and I walked up to the mic on the stage.

"Everyone, can we have your attention please?" Haley asked.

Everyone was quiet, curious about what we would say.

"The two people that just came in are not to be messed with." I said, slowly. "They are evil and are incredibly violent. Stay out of their way. They only want me. They just wanted to crash the party because they have no lives."

"There is nothing to worry about. So… let's party!" Haley cheered and everyone cheered back.

Everyone was dancing. Haley and Carlos, Danni and Logan, James and I. Even Sammie got on the dance floor and danced with an awesome guy.

"Is it time?" Carlos asked me, excitedly.

"I think it is. Go get up there." I laughed.

"I'm on it!" Carlos weaved through people and jumped onto the stage and tapped the mic.

A screeching noise rang throughout the room. Everyone complained and covered their ears.

"Oopsies… sorry." Carlos grinned apologetically.

"Just get on with it!" Kendall and I yelled playfully.

"I'm getting to it… geez…" Carlos muttered. "Well anyway, you all know you're here for my little sis, Rae's, Quinceneara. My parents aren't here to witness this so that means she can't do the father-daughter dance. So I'm going to fill in. I hope you don't mind Rae."

Carlos jumped down from the stage.

Everyone cleared the floor to make room for Rae and Carlos's dance.

"Care to dance, baby sis?" Carlos asked, holding his hand out.

"Of course, big bro." Rae said, taking his hand.


	20. Chapter 20

A Big Time Rush Story: Making Changes

~Rae's POV~

A Mexican song started playing as we started to dance.

Carlos was surprisingly a good dance from the last time I saw him dance.

Halfway through the song, I heard Carlos sniffle.

"Carlos, are you crying?" I asked, trying to get a better look at his face.

"N-no… w-what makes you t-think that?" Carlos said, avoiding my face.

"Aw, Carlos, it's okay to cry. If Dad was here, he would be crying too."

"But it's not the same… I'm your brother. I'm supposed to act all tough and threaten your boyfriends, and do other stuff."

"Some brothers are kind and sweet and cry, you know." I told him.

"Yeah, wussy brothers…"

I laughed. "You know, you've made this the best birthday I could ever have had."

"I'm glad." Carlos smiled.

The song stopped and Carlos let go of me. "Looks like you're a young woman now, sis." He sniffled one more time.

A couple tears slid down my face. "I guess so."

~After the party; Megan's POV~

Parties were great, but cleaning up was the worst thing ever.

Sammie and I were both lying on the two tables, complaining.

"I can clean no more!" I said, flinging the broom of the table.

"Me neither. Cleaning is NOT fun." Sammie said, burying her face in her hands.

"Stop complaining!" Rae said, joking. "You have to enjoy cleaning, it's my birthday after all."

"Nope, your birthday is over now Rae." Kendall said, checking his phone. "It's 12:01."

"Crap," She laughed.

"Now you have to help clean!" We chorused.

"I'll help too." A voice said from behind us.

It was a girl earlier from the party.

"Ariel (oldbluex1)! You stayed!" Rae said, happily.

None of us knew who Ariel was. She had reddish-brown hair and hazel eyes. She must have been a friend from Minnesota.

"Oh! I'm stupid. You guys, this is Ariel Dia- I mean Ariel Duncan." Rae fixed a mistake.

"Nice to meet you!" She smiled at all of us. Her eyes lingered on James and then she quickly turned away.

Rae was looking between the both of them.

"How long are you going to be staying for?" Danni asked, breaking that horrible awkward silence.

Ariel turned happily to Rae. "My mom's letting me stay until you go home! She knows I'm responsible and stuff!"

"Yay! You can hang out with all of us then!" Rae said, jumping up and down.

"How old are you Ariel?" Haley asked, curiously.

"I'm 18. Rae's my younger friend. But my closest!" She answered.

Cleanup took half the time with everybody helping.

I wasn't so fond of Ariel though. She always seemed to be staring at James.

Haley and I were sleeping over at the boys' apartment tonight.

James and I were lying on his bed. I decided to bring up what was on my mind.

"I think Ariel likes you."

James positioned me so he could look at me. "What makes you think that?"

"She keeps on staring at you… and she gets nervous around you." I said, hoarsely.

"I'll never love anyone but you." James reassured me.

"Are you sure, Jamie?"

"Of course I am! I mean Ariel is pretty but she's nothing compared to you, Megs. You're gorgeous to me."

He leaned in and kissed me passionately.

A knock at the door interrupted us. James stopped kissing me but held me to him still.

"Who is it?" he asked.

"It's Ariel. James can I talk to you?" The voice answered.

James looked at me; waiting for me to say something. "Go on ahead. I trust you."

He got up from the bed and smiled. "Thanks, Meg. I'll be right back."


	21. Chapter 21

A Big Time Rush Story: Making Changes

~Ariel's POV~

What was I going to tell him? It was going to be so awkward.

We stepped out onto the balcony.

"What do you need to tell me Ariel?" James asked me.

He looked so much like his mom… and like his dad. He looked so much like me, but he didn't know it.

"Well… I know your mom, Brooke Diamond." I started.

"Really? Well, whatever she said, don't take it personally. She's like that to everyone." James said, rolling his eyes.

"It's not that… James…" I trailed off, looking down.

"Do you like me or something? I have a girlfriend, and I love her very much and I won't cheat on her!" He said, quickly.

"No, no, oh h*ll, no!" I exclaimed.

"Then what is it?" He was relieved.

"James… you and I… we're siblings." I whispered.

"We're siblings? No, I only have one sister. She's younger than me and her name is Bailey." James answered.

"Well… actually… I was born before you and Brooke didn't want to have a kid this early, and like you said before, she always gets her way. Dad wanted to keep me but Mom refused. So I was put up for adoption. Luckily, Dad's best friend always wanted a daughter so they adopted me. It made my- our Dad happy I was with someone good. I've grown up with them ever since."

I paused, waiting for him to say something. I needed him to say anything.

"Well?" I pressed.

"Sorry," He said, sheepishly. "I was trying to process all that. I knew my mom could be heartless but I can't see her being this cruel."

"It's okay. It's a pretty big shocker. I grew up fine though. Rae's known my secret for who-knows-how-long."

"I'm glad I know the truth." He said, smiling. "Now I've got a big sis."

"Yeah, I want to hang out and get to know you better." I paused, figuring out what to say. "Do you mind if we can hang out some?"

"I would love to, Ariel. How about on Saturday? I was going to take Megan out but you can join us. I want you to get to know her too."

"That sounds perfect. Thanks, James." I said, hugging him.

~James's POV~

I walked back into my bedroom. Megan was lying on the bed, staring at the door.

"So… what did she want?" She asked with a hint of jealously in her voice.

"You're too cute when you're jealous." I said, hugging her to me.

"I'm not jealous! I just want to know what she was doing!"

"Well," I said, turning my voice into a dramatic whisper. "It's a secret. Can I trust you?"

"Of course you can!" Her eyes widened. "Tell me!"

"Well… Ariel had something very important to tell me." I said, making it suspenseful.

It turned out, it was working.

"What did she want?" Megan was gripping me tightly.

"Well… Ariel and I are…" I stoped again, enjoying myself.

"WHAT?" Megan said, tackling me off of the bed.

"Ariel and I are brother and sister as it turns out." I said, laughing.

Megan was still lying on top of me. She glared at me and hit my chest playfully. "That's not fair! I thought you were going to say she loved you or that you kissed!"

"Well… she did hug me."

She hit me again. "That's not funny."

'Do you still love me?" I pouted.

"Of course I do." She said, leaning down to kiss me. "I love you so much."

"Oh by the way, you know our date on Saturday? Ariel's joining us. I want her to get to know you better." I added.

"Why, Jamie?" She asked, wrapping her arms around me. "Why do you want her to know me so well?"

"Because Megs, someday I'm going to marry you and you're going to be related to her and I want my family to get along." I stated.

She grew quiet.

"Megan… are you okay?"

"Y-yeah… I'm fine. I'm just shocked, I guess." She breathed.

"Why are you shocked?"

"Well… you said that you were going to marry me someday. Do you really mean that? Do you really love me that much?" She choked out.

"Yes, of course I do. I want to be with you forever." I said, kissing her between the words I was saying.

"Well… then I'm glad." She sighed, happily.

**Aw, a cute Jegan moment! ;) **

**What did you guys think of the episode?**


	22. Chapter 22

A Big Time Rush Story: Making Changes

~Aunt Gemini's POV~

Haley was filling me in with everything that happened since her and Megan moved to the Palmwoods.

Megan was out, thank goodness, and Haley knew everything it seemed.

"So Annica's been torturing her nonstop?" I pressed the subject farther. I sincerely wanted to help Megan.

"Yes," Haley sighed. "She mostly gets texts that say from 'A' but we know who she is. Or sometimes Annica will be close to us… and we just don't know it."

"Did you guys ever think of moving back to Maryland, Haley?" I knew I had just asked a stupid question.

"Of course not!" Her voice rose to an almost yell. "I love Carlos and Megan has James! We could never leave them!"

"I know, I know, Hay. It was a very stupid question." I answered.

"Sorry, Aunt Gemini." Haley muttered. "I just never want to leave here."

I hugged my niece, tightly. "I know, I know how you feel."

"Well, for Megan, it's worse." Haley stated.

"Why?" I asked, curiously.

"She loves James and she loves Kendall too." Haley whispered.

"She said something like that before. I couldn't really believe it… but she really does?"

"Yep. She's kissed Kendall so many times. Most of the time, Annica then threatens her so she always tells James." Haley answered.

"Megan's really got it hard." I mused.

"Yeah, Auntie… do you think you can help her realize who she likes most?" Haley asked.

"I'm sure I can. Why do you ask?"

"She needs to figure out who she loves. She can't love both of them forever. It's not fair for the three of them." She stated.

I had to agree with Hay. It wasn't fair for them to be in love like that. Love triangles never work.

"Thanks. Maybe the three of us can go out and see a movie tonight or something and then discuss it over dinner?" Haley suggested.

"That sounds like a plan." I smiled. "You know, Haley, since I've seen you last, you've really grown up."

Haley grinned. "Thanks, I think I have too."

We stopped talking because Megan walked through the door.

"Hey, you guys." Megan said as she flopped on the couch.

"What do you think about going to see a movie tonight and then getting dinner?" I asked her.

"Who's all going?"

"Just the three of us." I answered. "You, me, and Haley."

Megan shrugged. 'Sure, why not. Tomorrow I'm going to be busy though. I'm going on a date with James."

"I know, that's perfectly fine. We're going out tonight. So go get cleaned up. We're heading to the movie theaters at 5:30."

"Fine, fine, fine. I'm going." Megan said, getting up from the couch.

~An hour later~

I glanced at the clock. 5:10.

"MEGAN!" I yelled, knocking on the bathroom door. "WHAT KIND OF SHOWER TAKES AN HOUR LONG?"

"I was getting ready too!" She said through the door. "Geez… Haley's getting ready too."

"But do you two really have to take so long? We're leaving in fifteen minutes!" I stressed.

"We're almost done!" Megan and Haley said in unison.

"You better be… or else I'm coming in there and dragging you out!" I muttered, loud enough so they could hear.

A couple minutes later, they opened the door just as I was about to knock again.

"See, we're ready." Haley stated.

Megan's Outfit: .com/cgi/set?id=31492331

Haley's Outfit: .com/cgi/set?id=31493004

"You girls look very nice." I stated.

"See why we take so long to get ready? We want to look nice!" Megan said.

I glanced at the clock. "Crap! Girls come on! We don't want to be late for the movie!" I grabbed their hands and led them out the door.

"What are we going to see?" Megan asked, trying to keep up with my footsteps.

"Water for Elephants." I replied.

Haley helped me pick it out. It was a romantic movie.

"Isn't that a love movie?" Megan asked.

"You're exactly right." I said and grabbed her arm again to get her moving. "Let's go."


	23. Chapter 23

A Big Time Rush Story: Making Changes

~Megan's POV~

Aunt Gemini basically dragged us out of the car and into the theater.

"Three tickets for Water… for… Elephants." She was taking huge breaths in between.

"Theater 3 to your right." The ticket guy said.

"Thanks," We said.

"Here's some money." Aunt Gemini handed us a twenty. "Buy us some snacks and find me in the theater."

Haley and I went off to find snacks. It's not safe to leave us in charge of money at the movies.

"What should we buy?" I asked Haley.

Haley's eyes were wide looking at all the delacies. "Everything…"

"We can't buy everything, we only have twenty bucks." I stated.

"Crap… um… let's see." She walked up to the lady at the snack counter. "We'll have two tubs of popcorn, three sodas, a pack of cookie dough bites, a pack of gummy bears, a pack of… ooh, sour gummy worms, and a pack of M&M's!" She pointed things out as she talked.

The lady looked at us like we were crazy, but she rung it up anyways. "That's $19.25."

"Ooh! We still have 75 cents left!" Haley cheered.

"What can we buy with 75 cents?" I rolled my eyes.

"Gumballs!" She exclaimed, pointing to a machine.

"After the movie." I promised.

We walked off into the theater. Of course, Gemini was on the topmost seating.

'Holy crap!" She exclaimed. "Did you waste all the money I gave you?"

"No… we've got 75 cents left." I said, holding out the three quarters.

"And are you going to spend that?"

"Haley wants to buy gumballs."

"Of course she does." Gemini laughed.

The movie started and the whole movie theater went dark and everybody shut up.

Gemini decided to start up conversation with me then. "So… Megs… how's your love life?"

"You decide to ask me about it now?" I asked in disbelief.

"Um… yeah." She answered.

"I'm not talking about this now." I said, turning to the movie screen.

"Fine," She sighed. "We'll talk about this during supper."

I was dreading the movie ending. I didn't want to talk about my love life. Whenever the credits rolled I wanted to scream no, but thankfully, I didn't.

"Let's just go eat at Burger King." Haley shrugged. "I'm full."

"Well, you did eat most of the stuff we bought." Gemini pointed out.

"Maybe… but it was sooooooooooooo good." Haley sighed, happily.

"Until you start feeling sick." I warned her. "You're not puking anywhere near my bed."

We sat down in a booth near the back of the restaurant.

"So… Megan… let's talk about your love life." Gemini said, awkwardly.

"No! Why do we have to?" I screamed.

Everybody turned to look at us and I gave a small wave to them.

"Because you love two people." She said, seriously.

"How do you know?" I demanded.

"It shows in your face." She glanced at my locket. "Can I see what's inside it?"

My hand went up quickly to the locket. "Um… not right now…" But before I could argue any farther she opened the locket. She gave a small gasp when she saw the picture of Kendall and me.

"Then what's this?" Gemini raised her eyebrows.

"A picture." I said, nervously.

"It's more than a picture." She stated, obviously.

"It's from when you and Kendall dated." Haley observed.

"And the bracelet?" Gemini pressured farther.

"It's from James…" I sighed. I was defeated… yet again.

"So you're wearing both their gifts?"

"Yes…"

"You love them both?"

"Yes, okay! Yes! I love them both!" I cried.

"You can only choose one, Meggie." Aunt Gemini said, softly.

"I know. I'm afraid for that time to come."

"Well, I'm going to help you through this." She reassured me.

"What are you going to do?"

"She's going to help you figure out which one belongs with you." Haley said.

I wonder how Aunt Gemini would be able to do that… since I can't seem to figure it out myself.


	24. Chapter 24

A Big Time Rush Story: Making Changes

~Ariel's POV~

I was very nervous… well, that was kind of an understatement. I was worried that Megan wouldn't like me too much and that she'd rather be alone with James. We've barely talked since I came here.

I guess she had a feeling that I had a major crush on James. I could understand why she acted like that though. Everyone filled me in on the Annica business.

She sounded like a major b**ch.

"Ariel!" James whined. "Get out of the bathroom."

"No, I'm still getting ready." I replied, making a face at the door.

"Cooooome ooooooon." James groaned. "I need to get ready too."

"You always look fine." I retorted.

"Yeah, with all my 'Cuda products!" He exclaimed and started banging on the door. "Hurry up!"

"Fine, just wait a freaking second." I picked up all the items I had strewn across the counter. I opened the door and almost hit his face. "Are you freaking happy now?"

He smiled and ran into the room and slammed the door.

"I could use a 'Thank-you Ariel!'" I said, loudly.

No answer.

"Wow… he really does take after Brooke." I muttered and walked into my bedroom shared with Katie and Rae.

"You're outfit looks great, Ariel!" They both grinned.

I looked in the mirror. I did like my outfit; I was one of my favorites.

Ariel's Outfit: .com/ariels_dinner_outfit/set?id=31569656

"Thanks, you guys. Do you think Megan will want to get to know me?" I asked, nervously.

"I'm sure she will. She was just worried you were going to take her Jamie from her." Katie reassured me.

"I can only hope so."

~Megan's POV~

"You will tell me everything, right?" Haley asked, sitting on her bed.

I had the bathroom door open and we were talking through it.

"Of course, I will. I do tell you everything, don't I?"

"Yeah… true. Ooh, I like your make-up!" She said, getting distracted.

"Wow, Haley. No wonder you and Carlos go so well together!" I exclaimed.

"I'm taking that as a compliment." She said, falling backwards onto her many pillows and stuffed animals.

We were quiet for a little while. I was getting fed up with reapplying my eyeliner over and over again.

"I'm nervous about getting to know Ariel." I told Haley.

"Why? I'm sure she'll be great." Haley answered.

"It's just… I've never met anybody in James's family before. This is a pretty big step." I mused.

"I'm sure she's just as nervous… you know since she's never really met James or any of his family."

"I guess that's true…" I said.

I paused to take a look at myself in the mirror. Everything came out perfectly.

Megan's Outfit: .com/megans_dinner_outfit/set?id=31577058

"You look great, Megs." Haley approved.

"Thanks," I laughed. "Now hopefully James likes it."

The doorbell rang and I headed for the door.

There stood James and Ariel.

"You look great, Ariel." I smiled. I wanted to be her friend, if she'd allow it.

She smiled, shyly. "Thanks, and so do you."

"I completely agree with her." James said, putting his arm around my waist.

We headed for the parking lot. There stood a limo, and Sebastian waiting for us.

"You rented the limo?" I asked.

"Nah, Sebastian offered too." He grinned. He let me and Ariel get in before him.

"So… where are we going?" Ariel and I asked in unison.

"A restaurant." James answered.

"Really? I would have never guessed that." I said, sarcastically.

"I want it to be a surprise." He said, wrapping his arms around me.

"Are you guys going to be that disgustingly cute the whole time?" Ariel made a face.

"Yeah, most likely." We grinned and kissed each other quickly.

"Ugh…" She groaned. "This will be a long night."


	25. Chapter 25

A Big Time Rush Story: Making Changes

~Megan's POV~

We sat in a booth; James and me on one side, Ariel on the other.

I had no idea on how to start up a conversation. I was worried Ariel might think I'm weird or that I was going to bore her to death.

Luckily, James saved the conversation.

"So, Ariel, tell us about yourself!" He encouraged her.

"Well, you already know I was adopted. Hm… I love to play soccer and field hockey. I'm on the girl's varsity team. I get good grades in school. I've gotten a couple detentions for messing around… I love playing pranks. In my spare time I like to ride four wheelers, read, write, draw, and play with my dog back home. That's about it." She answered.

"Wow, that's really cool!" I said.

She smiled back. "Thanks,"

The waiter came and dropped off our food.

We were all silent again.

"This is awkward…" Ariel laughed, nervously.

At that moment, my phone went off.

I looked at the number… it was Annica.

"Hello?" I choked out.

"Megan, it's so nice to actually talk to you." Annica said. "I know what you've been up to."

"What? No you don't!" I exclaimed.

"You're meetings with Gemini. About who you want to end up with James… or Kendall. Now I also know about your little secret. The necklace. I wonder how James will react when I tell him you have a picture of Kendall and you in it?"

"You wouldn't dare!" I could barely keep my voice from rising.

"Do you really think I wouldn't?" Annica laughed. "Good-bye, Megan. Have fun with your messed up life."

I hung up the phone and felt tears slide down my cheeks.

"Megan, are you okay?" James asked, concerned.

Instead of answering, I just took off towards the bathroom. Once the door slammed shut, the sobs started to come out.

She knew the secret of my necklace. Of course, she was going to tell James. Then James would get mad and blame Kendall.

The never ending cycle would continue until in ruined everything.

The door swung open, and I tried to pull myself together the best I could incase if it was some stranger… instead it was Ariel.

"Hey," She gave a small wave and sat down beside me. "What's wrong?"

"You know how we filled you in about Annica?" I asked her.

"Yeah," She nodded.

"Well… she's torturing me worse than ever before. She's got a hold of a big secret of mine." I stated.

"It can't be that bad." She sympathized.

"Do you think so now?" I opened my locket and showed her the picture of Kendall and me. "It's from when we were together. I kept it to show that I still loved him."

"Ooh, that is bad." Ariel mused. "So… you love both of them?"

I only nodded.

"I don't think James would be mad." Ariel told me.

"Why not?" I asked.

"He loves you. He wants you to be happy no matter what. Even if that means you'd be with Kendall."

"You should be a therapist when you're older." I told her. "How did you figure that out though?"

"Just by the way he talks about you, the way he looks at you, the way he stops talking and trails off in thought. It's all about you."

"Now I feel even worse about choosing!" I said, exasperated.

"I know," She consoled. "It'll be hard, but you'll choose from your heart. I know I'm just getting to know you, but you're kind-hearted."

"Thanks," I smiled.

"Now, let's get back out to James. Or else he might come in here." She giggled. "Come to think of it, maybe we should wait."

After that, I knew Ariel was going to be one of my close friends.

**This was short, sorry! I'm just getting back into writing this! I had about a week break, and it was kind of hard to write, but now I'm ready to write this again!**

**Be prepared for a lot of episodes! (Or at least, hopefully a lot!)**


	26. Chapter 26

A Big Time Rush Story: Making Changes

~Megan's POV~

After dinner, James took us out for ice cream and then we went home.

"Good luck, telling him." Ariel supported me before she went to get ready for bed.

"Thanks!"

James and I went back to his room to watch a movie. At a slow part, I decided to confess.

"Annica's been bugging me again." I said, all of a sudden.

"She has? We can call the cops or…" James paused, trying to think of something.

"No!" I said, sharply. I lowered my voice. "She knows a secret of mine."

"Oh," James's voice dropped too. "What is it?"

"You know my necklace?" I asked, pulling it over my head.

He nodded with recognition.

"Well, this is my secret." I opened the locket and showed him the picture of Kendall and me.

"Kendall… and y-you?" He choked out.

"From when we were dating," I said, hurriedly. "It's a symbol to show I still care about him."

"Oh," He said, quietly. "Do you still love him?"

"Not as much as I love you." I said, hugging James. "I'm so confused."

"I understand, you know, whatever you choose to do." He looked me in the eyes.

"I know. Ariel said you would. She'd make a good therapist." I smiled. "Are you mad?"

"Why would I be mad?" He asked, lifting my head up. "I love you."

He started kissing me. Soft at first, then he became more passionate.

He kissed my neck, and made his way up. He held on me tight, not too tight to hurt me, but just right so he can feel me against him.

"I will love you forever." He breathed. He leaned in to kiss me again.

I pulled away some and gave him a look. "This is happening fast. I'm not going to do you-know-what. I will when I'm ready. You do know that, right pretty boy?" I smirked.

He actually blushed, smiled, and then looked away. "I know… sorry."

I couldn't help but laugh. "I know… I never said we had to stop kissing."

He grinned back. "Well then… we shall kiss."

"You guys are DISGUSTING!" Sammie said through the door.

"Since when did you get here?" I demanded.

"I've been here the whole night. You guys are seriously gross though!" She answered.

"Yeah," Haley and Carlos agreed.

"You know we can hear everything." Logan added. "And I mean everything!"

'You guys are pervs!" I yelled through the door.

"If we're alone in the room… we want to be alone!" James yelled also.

"Yeah… so you guys can do…" Sammie burst out laughing. "Things…"

"You guys are gross!" I yelled again.

We opened the door to see everyone in the hallway with amused looks.

"Seriously? Everyone's back here?"

"We were curious," Haley shrugged.

"No, you guys weren't curious. You thought this would be some kind of funny comedy!" James accused.

"Yeah!" Carlos nodded. "It would be like a movie!"

"An 'R' rated movie!" Sammie grinned, mischievously.

~Annica's POV~

That complete whore!

And those idiots!

Thinking that my James would mess around with… her. I shivered.

He would never, ever do that with her. If so, I would personally kill her with my two bare hands.

Well… I was most likely going to do that anyway.

I was planning an attack very soon, as well.

I pulled out my phone and texted Megan's number.

'_You'll be seeing me pretty soon. Can't wait to talk again. Watch your back. –A'_

I loved being myself. I was such a bad*ss.

**I know, perverted episode. No pervy comments though please! XD You'll have to deal with the pervyness cuz in Season 3, it gets semi perverted a lot!It's kinda awkward…. XD Haha… anyways… yeah… I don't know what else to say really.**

**How you guys liking this series?**


	27. Chapter 27

A Big Time Rush Story: Making Changes

~Megan's POV~

It was time for Ariel and Rae to leave and go back home to Minnesota.

The past week was like a blur. We were having too much fun.

We left the boys' apartment, carrying the luggage for the flight.

That's when I heard it. The gruff deep voice of the man that killed Aunt Diana… Bruno.

"Well, well, well. Where do you think you're going?" He said, his arms crossed. He was grinning maliciously and had a knife in his hand.

Behind him were two other guys, probably his reinforcements. They looked like they could kill us quickly.

"Get out of the way, Bruno!" I snapped. I wasn't in the mood for this.

"I don't think so." He advanced a step towards me.

"Stay away from her!" James growled.

"I don't think I can. I was paid to kill her, and I always follow through with my orders." Bruno retorted.

"I think we can take them, Megs." Carlos said, nodding towards the goons and Bruno.

This past week, Carlos and I have also been taking karate. I didn't think we could "take them" as Carlos said, but why not? The worst that could happen is that I get a knife stabbed through my body.

Carlos and I each charged for a follower of Bruno.

Carlos started punching his and I kicked my square in the chest.

"What the f**k?" Bruno muttered.

He started heading for me.

"Megan! Watch out!" Haley called.

Too late, Bruno caught my hands and held them behind my back.

"I'll make sure your death is very, very painful." He whispered in my ear.

"You b**tard." I spat.

Bruno pulled out his knife and slashed at my arm.

"Don't touch her," James snarled again.

Bruno didn't listen and did it again.

James made a sound of frustration and charged at Bruno. Bruno knocked him aside with a sweep of his arm.

"James!" I exclaimed.

Carlos finally decapitated the guy he was fighting.

He looked up in shock when he saw Bruno holding me down.

"What? How?" He exclaimed.

Without warning he charged for Bruno and aimed to kick him. Bruno was too fast though and Carlos kicked me instead.

"Carlos, why did you do that?" Rae screeched.

I went flying backwards. It was just my luck that I happened to fly towards the stairs. I hit them and started tumbling down.

~Carlos's POV~

Oops, I guess I need to work on my aim. I didn't mean to hit Megan.

"Carlos!" Rae yelled again.

"What? I didn't mean to!" I said.

"Stop arguing! We need to see if Megan's okay!" Kendall said. He was already half way down the first set of steps.

"Hey, we can't let Bruno get away!" Ariel said. She paused to look around. "You guys… Bruno's gone."

"How'd you guys let him get away?" James freaked out. He couldn't get up from the ground. He might have broken something.

"We were too worried about your girlfriend." Haley answered. "She happened to fall down a couple flights of stairs just now."

"What? What are you doing then? Go get her!" James said, loudly.

We all raced down the stairs to find Megan crumpled up on the ground, crying silently.

"Megs!" Haley and Danni raced to help her get up.

"Ow… ouch!" Megan shrieked. "Don't!"

"You guys we need to get her and James to a doctor." Logan observed.

"And Ariel and I need to catch our flight!" Rae added.

"Um… let's do this," Kendall came up with a plan. "I will take James, Megan, and Carlos to the doctor. Haley can come with to help take Megan in. Logan and Danni, can you drop off Ariel and Rae at the airport?"

"Of course we can." Danni replied.

We all split up.

"I'm sorry, Megan. I didn't mean to hurt you." I whispered.

"Its okay, Carlitos." She tried to smile but failed. The pain hurt too much. "You were aiming at Bruno. We didn't know he has good reflexes."

**So… I'm hoping I can quickly get up The Best Days of Our Lives.**

**I will not be on next week because I am going to be SUPER busy! But I should still be able to get on and reply to messages and read your stories.**

**I might be able to post an episode or two if I'm lucky!**

**So please don't bug me to post, because I don't want to read those kinds of comments when I do log on.**

**I hope you liked the episode!**


	28. Chapter 28

A Big Time Rush Story: Making Changes

~Megan's POV~

"Your leg is sprained." Doctor Reynolds told me. I was staring up at the ceiling and I sighed and closed my eyes.

"Will I need to wear any brace or anything?" I questioned.

"No," he shook his head. "You'll only have to walk on crutches for a week or two."

"Thank goodness," Relief over flooded me.

"I'm going to send a visitor in. He wanted to talk to you." Reynolds told me.

"Does he have a gun?" I asked, sharply.

"A gun? Are you on drugs or anything?" He exclaimed.

"Um… does he look scary, big muscles, and looks like he could rip you in half with his hands?" I tried to be helpful and describe Bruno.

He would be the one to come and murder me in a hospital.

"Uh, no. He looks your age. Blonde hair, hazel eyes, big eyebrows…"

"Oh, that's Kendall! Send him in!" I said, smiling.

The Doctor made a face at me. "Okay…"

He walked out and Kendall appeared quickly.

"That was fast," I stated, impressed.

"I was worried about you." He sat on the edge of the bed.

"You don't need to be. It's just a sprain. I'll only need to be on crutches for about a week."

"Still…" He trailed off.

"You can tell me anything, you know that right? It looks like you need to tell me something." I said, before he could speak.

"Yeah…" Kendall nodded. "We need to talk about us."

"Kendall…"

"Megan, let me talk. Please," He begged.

I sighed. "Go on,"

"Megan, I still have feelings for you. I always will, and I know you still have feelings for me."

"How do you know that?" I demanded.

"I overheard Haley and Carlos talking about it. Sorry," He smiled. "But I want you to know, I want to be with you. I want you to love me back."

"Kendall," My voice was a warning.

His face was right in front of mine. "I love you,"

He grabbed my shoulders and pulled me into an embrace. He started to kiss me gently.

I knew I should have been careful, should have said no… but I kissed him back.

~James's POV~

I couldn't help but eavesdrop on Kendall and Megan's conversation. I needed to know what was going on.

"Whatcha doing?" Haley asked, sweetly. She stooped down beside me.

"Eavesdropping," I might as well tell her the truth, being that she was doing the same thing.

"Me too. I saw Kendall walk in so I just had to figure out what they're doing!" She squealed.

"Oh-kay?" I looked at her questioningly.

"Oops… sorry. I'm a little bit hyper!" She stated. "Now… shh!"

We heard their voices, Megan's kept rising.

"No, Kendall! Stop! We can't be like this!"

"Megan… I know you feel it too!"

"I love James! What I feel for you is small." She tried to be harsh, but failed.

"We'll see about that…"

Haley and I exchanged glances.

"I think Kendall still likes her." Haley said, biting her lip.

We heard footsteps heading to the door.

"C'mon," I said, ushering Haley into an abandoned room. "We can't let them see us."

"Well, I know that, Mr. Smarty Pants." Haley said, making a face.

We hid behind the bed as Kendall walked by.

"I'm going to see Megan." I told Haley.

"Be nice to her." Haley warned me. "She was hurt worse than you've been. She doesn't deserve all this happening to her."

"I know that, Hay." I reassured her. "I just want to talk to her."

"Okay, see you later." She waved and left the room.

I knocked on the baseboard around the door leading to Meg's room.

"Hey," Her face brightened.

"We need to talk." I said, trying not to freak out.

"About what?" She asked.

"About you and Kendall…" I answered.

Her face turned grim.

I finished this episode in fifteen minutes! I'm a super writer when I write this!

I made this last night, but I had to get off before I could post. I'm watching Criminal minds! :D Yay, if only I could see Shemar Moore and Matthew Grey Gubler shirtless….

Anyways, today, I'll be posting part 1 of a new collab story!


	29. Chapter 29

A Big Time Rush Story: Making Changes

~Megan's POV~

The first thing I thought. He knew about everything Kendall and I have gone through together. That just couldn't happen.

"W-what do y-you mean?" I stuttered.

"You know what I mean. Kendall… you… together…" James gave me a long and hard look.

I sighed. "What do you want to know?"

"Are you and Kendall… um… you know…" He asked, embarrassedly.

"Nothing's going on between us James!" I burst out.

"You guys kissed, like a little while ago." James looked at me suspiciously.

"You knew about that?" I screeched.

His voice lowered to a whisper. "Do you love him?"

"What? No, no, NO!" I shook my head, vigorously. "I love _you._"

He smiled slightly, but he still seemed upset. "Okay, I'll see you later, okay?"

I nodded. "Okay,"

~Kendall's POV~

I was lounging on our couch, watching TV, when James burst into the apartment.

"Kendall, you need to stop flirting with my girlfriend!" He yelled.

"What? I don't f-flirt with her!" I tried to defend myself.

I knew I didn't sound convincing, I couldn't help being in love with her.

"I know you guys kissed earlier today while we were in the hospital." He stated simply. "I… think she… might like you too."

I perked up. "Really?" He gave me a look. "I mean… aw, man."

"She needs to choose one of us." James told me.

"Yeah, I know that."

"Well, we need to tell her. Soon." He pressed.

I sighed. I didn't want to pressure her like this, but I did want to find out. "When do we tell her?"

"This weekend. And whatever happens, promise we won't get mad at each other." James said. He held out his hand.

I shook it. "It's a deal."

~Haley's POV~

Aunt Gemini, Megs, and I were sitting around the dinner table, discussing a topic that needed to be discussed.

Megan and he love life.

"So you kissed him?" Aunt Gemini exclaimed. "You're dating James!"

Megan was close to tears. "I know! I just… I didn't mean to! I don't know who to choose!"

"Who do you love more?" I asked, quietly.

"More importantly, who will love you as much as you love him?" Gemini added.

"They both do," She answered quietly.

"One of them has to love you more, Meg." Gemini stressed.

"You really think so?"

"Yes, I really do. I mean, I do this for a living." She tried to smile.

"Who would jump in front of you and take a bullet for you?" I asked. "Would they catch a grenade for you or jump in front of a train for you?"

Megan gave me a look. "Now you're just quoting Bruno Mars on me."

"So, his songs are very useful in these situations!" I protested.

"I think Haley might be right." Aunt Gemini said, quietly. "Just think about those lyrics."

"Okay, fine." She sighed. "I will,"

Okay, you guys! :D Tomorrow, my collab with Brenna should be up, and maybe some The Best Days of Our Lives too!

And now here is some good news:

1). I got my x-rays today and my back didn't get any worse! No surgery for me for awhile!

2). I'm going to be seeing BTR in concert in 4 days! :D I'm going to be taking tons of pics and maybe some video recording, and I'm going to be making a video for you guys to see most likely!

So, bye, I guess!


	30. Chapter 30

A Big Time Rush Story: Making Changes

~Megan's POV~

After I was sure Haley was fast asleep, I opened the door quietly to the veranda and I stepped outside.

This was going to be hard to decide. Haley of course, just had to start spouting song lyrics that were good for the situation.

I hate when she does that, because that usually means she's right.

James… or Kendall?

It was just too hard to think of. I knew it was wrong, but I wish I could just choose both of them.

I sat down on one of the chairs and just glanced at the stars.

"World if you're listening, please help me choose which one to love."

After that, I slowly drifted off into sleep.

~The Next Morning; The Lobby; Kendall's POV~

"When is she coming down?" I asked James.

"She said she'd be down in about half an hour." He answered, lounging on the couch beside me.

James called Megan to meet him in the lobby, but that's when James and I are going to spring our question, which one does she want to be with for good.

I knew both of us weren't ready for this, and I'm pretty sure Mega wasn't either, but we couldn't keep doing this.

I knew I wanted to be with her, just us, her and me, forever.

But James wanted that too.

"Hey, James, Kendall!" Haley waved, walking hand-in-hand with Carlos.

"Hey, Haley." I smiled. "What are you guys doing?"

"Carlos is taking me to the Helmet Emporium!" She squealed.

I laughed. "You two have fun."

"We will!" She grinned, but then gave us a suspicious look. "What are you two doing?"

"We're making Megan choose today." James answered. "The final decision."

"Ooh…" She wrinkled her nose. "Good think I'm going to be gone then!"

I shook my head. "Good-bye Haley."

She waved and they left.

Megan appeared seconds later. Her smile dropped when she saw James and me together.

"Oh, hey you guys," She started nervously.

"Hey," We both said.

"What do you guys want?" She looked around, avoiding our faces.

"We need to talk," I stated.

"Yeah, I figured. We seem to be doing that _a lot._" She said, looking at us straight on.

**Yes, I know a very short chapter on my part. **

**But I want to know, should I do a marathon to complete this season of the story?**

**I have about maybe four more chapters to go!**

**So what do you guys think? Marathon? Or no marathon?**

**Also if you haven't seen it, I posted my trip to see BTR perform! :D**

**Here's the link:**

**.com/watch?v=J6nko0OMDJY**


	31. Chapter 31

A Big Time Rush Story: Making Changes

~Megan's POV~

Are they seriously making me do the choosing thing today?

That's just ridiculous. I'm sorry, but it is.

"So I'm guessing this is about choosing which one of you?" I asked, looking back and forth between them.

"Yes," James nodded.

Kendall added, "We really need to get this done."

"Once in for all." I finished for him.

Silence.

"Okay, so what do you guys even want me to do? Pick randomly?" I asked, exasperated.

"No, don't do that. Choose from your heart." Kendall said, and James agreed.

I clenched my teeth, was everyone going all lyrics and inspirational on me?

I sighed. "Well, then I'm going to tell both of you the good things and the bad things about yourselves. I guess I'll start with James."

Hm… I have plenty of things to say about James. I just need to figure out how to word them correctly.

"James… you have seriously been so sweet to me. You took me on dates, like extravagant dates, and you just seemed to love being with me. For example, the fancy restaurant and then we went down to the beach. We chased each other, and it just seemed so perfect. You picked me up in the limo that night, and you picked out my outfit too." I smiled, lost in thought about it.

"You sung to me when you wanted to get back together with me. With Christina Perri. And you embarrassed Annica, something I respect highly. And then when Aunt Diana… died… James, you were just there comforting me, holding me. You saved my life that night. I could have been dead now if you weren't there to attack Bruno. Basically James, any date I had with you was perfect."

But now about the bad things, and James has done some bad things… well more like, one giant bad thing.

"But James, you also cheated on me. Whenever I thought something horrible happened to my father. So I went back to Maryland, and when I got there, you never called or even texted me _once_! Only Kendall did! When I arrive back to the Palmwoods, you're not there to see me arrive either! I had no idea where you were! And then I see it, well I see it after everyone tries to block it from me. You were kissing Annica, the girl who is still out there, trying to kill me. You pretty much put me in a depression for a little bit. I wouldn't leave my room, it hurt me that much."

I just let that sink in for a little bit.

"Is mine going to be that bad?" Kendall asked.

"I seriously don't know, Kendall." I told him.

It didn't take too much to find out good and bad things about Kendall.

"Kendall, you've just been really sweet. Ever since I met you. One thing I remember the most, how you helped me survive my break up with James. You and Haley were plotting, I could hear her behind the door, and you were just so nervous when you asked me out. You asked if I wanted to go down to the beach with you, and I knew I was not perfect looking being just out of my little depression, but you said I was perfect anyways. Then you took me to be in your music video. That was an interesting day, especially after Annica was being… herself. I ran into the girls' bathroom, and you ran after me, even when the old lady called you a pervert." I laughed. "You sung part of I Know You Know to me and you danced with me in the girl's bathroom. Our first date was perfect, at the concert. And then Kendall, you let me get back together with James, even when you loved me."

Now the bad things.

"Kendall, you kissed me at all the wrong times. I mean seriously." I gave him a look. "After Jo was caught cheating, basically at every moment we're alone together, you kissed me."

"Is that a bad thing?" Kendall asked.

"Um... no… I mean yes! That's really not the point!" I told him. "The point was that I had a boyfriend at the time. And you knew that. It made me feel like a bad person, and that caused Annica to hold something over my head."

I finished up, but they were still looking at me intently.

"What? I'm done!" I said, raising my eyebrows. "Stop staring at me, it's really creepy."

"So… who do you choose?" James asked quietly.

"I choose…"

**Haha, I am pure evil! xD Well, the reason I stopped it here is because I need all of**_** you guys to vote!**_

**So all you need to do is say whether you want Jegan or Kegan to be together.**

**Whoever wins is the one Megan stays with for good in the next season, which will be called A Big Time Rush Story: Blooming Love. **

**So I guess I lied about the marathon… since I'm going to need people to vote… I'll give you guys 2 days to vote. So please, please vote!**

**Thanks!**


	32. Chapter 32

**I seriously hope none of you will stop reading and/or be mad because of the outcome of who she picks. That would seriously make me kind of sad that it happened. So I really don't want rude comments. Thanks.**

A Big Time Rush Story: Making Changes

~Megan's POV~

James or Kendall? Kendall or James?

This was way too hard to decide. But something seemed to go off in my head, making me choose _him. _

"Okay you guys," I said, getting James and Kendall's attention. "I choose…"

"GET ON WITH IT!" A couple people in the lobby yelled. It turned out, they all were listening the whole time.

"I choose Kendall." I let out my breath. "I'm sorry James. Can we still be friends?"

James looked stunned, but he nodded his head half heartedly. "Yeah, friends."

~Kendall's POV~

She actually did it. She actually chose me.

James started to leave. "Wait, James," I called out.

"What?" He turned back to me.

"You'll find someone out there who is perfect for you. I know you will. No hard feelings?"

"No hard feelings." James shook his head.

He left and that just left Megan and me.

People were still transfixed on us, waiting to see what we would do next.

"Can we have some privacy?" I asked them.

They all mumbled responses, getting back to what they were doing.

Megan turned to look at me. She was blushing slightly and she looked really shy for once in her life.

"Are you seriously shy?" I teased her, moving closer.

"Maybe… it's just… wow. I never expected anything to happen like this." She told me.

"Yeah, it turned out pretty crazy." I agreed. "Ever since you and Haley arrived."

She laughed. "You have that right."

We walked over to a couch and sat down.

"Can I hold you?" I asked her.

She looked at me. "Seriously? Kendall, you have to ask that? You know you can."

"I just wanted to make sure first." I smiled.

She laughed. "Whatever."

~Megan's POV~

We just laid there for what seemed like forever.

I was perfectly fine with that. There was nowhere else I'd rather be.

"You guya are together now?" Danni asked, running over to us.

Logan soon followed.

"Yeah," I nodded. "I chose Kendall."

"I knew it! See, Logan, you owe me ten dollars!" Danni grinned. "Pay up!"

"You guys bet on us?" Kendall asked in disbelief.

"Sorry?" Danni shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, if you guys bet, only imagine what Carlos and Haley did."

Later that night, we all went our separate ways, up to our apartments.

Logan walked Danni to hers, while Carlos and Kendall walked me and Haley to ours.

"Good night," Carlos kissed Haley on her cheek and he left.

The three of us just looked at each other.

"Haley…" I started.

"Oh! Do you guys want to be alone?" She asked.

"Yeah,"

"Oh, okay, bye Kendall!"

She skipped inside.

"Goodnight," Kendall said, kissing my forehead.

"Night, I love you." I hugged him.

"You know I love you."

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, I know."

"I'll see you tomorrow," He waited until I got in the house until he left.

Aunt Gemini and Haley were grinning hugely as I stepped inside.

"Were you guys eavesdropping?" I asked.

"No," Haley said just as Gemini said "Yes."

"I figured as much." I smirked.

"You need to tell us everything," They ushered me to the table.

**Okay you guys, the next chapter is the season finale.**

**Season 3 should be up sometime next week I hope! **

**And the voting ended up being like this:**

Kendall: 17 James: 16


	33. SEASON FINALE!

A Big Time Rush Story: Making Changes

~Megan's POV~

Three weeks Kendall and I were dating now.

Things changed around the Palmwoods.

Danni, Logan, Haley, Carlos, Kendall, and I were down at the pool, relaxing.

It was now one of our regular things to do.

James wasn't with us. He didn't really hang out to often with us now, which I was sad about.

I still wanted to be friends with him, but I could understand the difficultness of the situation.

"Megs, do you want a smoothie?" Kendall asked me.

"Sure, if you're going over there."

"Then I'll be back," He took off to find the smoothie stand.

After the guys were out of earshot, Danni turned to Haley and me. "Have you heard anything from Annica lately?"

"Yeah," Haley added. "Since you know, you and James broke up."

"No, I haven't. Which is really strange for you know… her." I answered them, grimly.

"Maybe she fell in a hole." Danni suggested. "That would be a miracle."

"Yeah, it would but, I doubt it." I sighed.

We didn't say anymore because the boys came back over, carrying two smoothies a piece.

"Here you go," Kendall handed me mine, sat down beside me, and kissed me on the cheek.

"Awww!" Danni and Haley said in unison.

They still did that any time Kendall and I touched, hugged, or kissed.

"Really? It's been three weeks!" Logan and Carlos exclaimed.

They seemed more annoyed with it than Kendall and I were.

Haley stuck her tongue out playfully at Carlos and she took off towards the pool.

Carlos charged after her and they both flew into the pool.

"Come on, Logie," Danni pulled him up. "Let's go follow them."

"Why?" Logan looked confused.

"Because…" She lowered her voice. "So Kendall and Megan can be alone!"

They both went after them, and Danni pulled Logan into the pool.

"They act like we're not normal." I told Kendall.

"Yeah, but we can finally have some 'us' time." Kendall smiled.

I kissed him softly. "Yeah, I do like our 'us' time."

"So do I." He pulled me closer, and we made out for a couple more minutes.

My phone buzzed, and I broke apart from him.

I clicked open the next and gasped. "Oh my gosh."

"What? What's wrong?" Kendall demanded.

I showed him the text, and he wrapped his arms around me protectively.

_Just because you choose him, doesn't mean I'm going to stop trying to hurt you. –A_

**Yes, this was the finale. Nothing really spectacular!**

**But the next season will be called A Big Time Rush Story: Blooming Love.**

**It will take place a couple years later!**


End file.
